New Beginnings Start With the End
by BluePhoenixStarlight
Summary: All Maiko wants to do is start over, but she doesn't know how. All Hikaru and Kaoru want is to be seen as separate people, not halves of a whole. When these two unlikely parties cross paths, and Maiko stays with them temporarily, will they be able to help her start over and open up and rely on someone other than herself? (Host Club does come in later, I couldn't leave them out.)
1. The End

**Hey guys, I am DawnOfTheBluePhoenix (ok I know the name's long, but I had no other ideas) and as this is my first story on this account, I am in no way new to fanfiction. I have been having technical difficulties with my other account due to an annoying email password I could not get (what the HECK was my favorite movie two years ago?) So I started anew. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh and I LOVE feedback so if you could Rate/Review that would be really nice.**

**I own nothing of Ouran High School Host Club, sadly, because if I did I would make them make another season (I know I am not the first person to say this but it's so true). **

Chapter 1

Hugging my legs to my chest and staring out over the ocean, deep in thought, I kneaded my toes in and out of the sand beneath me, letting the warmth and softness of it caress my feet. I took a deep breath of salty ocean breeze as a cool gust of soft wind pushed back my bangs, revealing my icy blue eyes, and letting my hair flow calmly behind me. I played with the sleeve of my white netted sweater that covered a deep blue tank top. I also wore jean shorts and simple white flip flops rested beside me. Leaning my chin on my knees, I let my bangs fall back into my right eye.

_This is the life, _I thought, _I'm so calm... I wish it could be like this all the time. _I sighed. _I should go now... Mmmm, _I hummed as I sucked in more ocean air, _maybe I'll stay just a little longer..._

Releasing my legs, I fell back into the sand, feeling the warmth spread through me, and covered my eyes with my arms.

_So comfortable... I could just lay here forever... _

"GAH," I let out a shocked yell as a bach ball bounced off my head. I tore my arm from my forehead and looked up, blinded momentarily by the sun. Sitting up, I looked around for the culprit. Rubbing my eyes slightly, my gaze settled on a pair of twins. They had swimming trunks on, and their chests were absent of shirts, not that I was noticing. They had auburn hair, the one on the right's was parted to the left and vice versa, and gorgeous golden amber eyes that reminded me of a cat's, and I noted to myself to try not to look into them. They wore the same expression, a huge modest smile that I read as 'please don't kill us,' and their hands up defensively. "What was that for?" I said accusingly.

"Sorry," they said in unison, taking a step towards me. "Lost control of the ball I guess."

I groaned and fell back again. "Oh well, just watch where the ball's going next time, will ya?" I said, laying my arm over my face again. I was just getting comfortable again, when I felt a presence on either side of me.

"Going so soon?" they asked, speaking together again, one in each ear.

"OHMYGOSH WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled, shooting up from my laying position, breathing hard. "You scared the living daylights out of me!" They looked at each other and shrugged.

"So?"

"So do you guys even know the meaning of personal space?"

"Oh we know the meaning..." the one on my left began.

"...We just couldn't care less," the one on my right finished.

"Well I care," I said abruptly, grabbing my flip flops and standing up. _Sheesh, what is their problem? _I thought, brushing sand off myself and beginning to walk away.

"Hey, wait up," they said, catching up to me easily. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," I snarled.

"Well that wasn't very nice," the one on my left spoke again.

I rounded on them, making them stop suddenly, almost tripping into the sand. I had to fight to hold back a smile that was prying at my lips. I did _not _want them thinking they amuse me. I stuck my hands to my hips, and spoke again, "What do you want?"

"Uh to start with..." the one on the left began.

"...You're name," the one on the right finished.

"Do you guys_ always_ talk like that," I groaned inwardly.

They tilted their heads. "Like how?"

"Like that!" I was getting frustrated.

"You're avoiding our question," at least only one of them spoke this time.

"You tell me your names first," I said, crossing my arms.

"We asked you first," they said. _Ugh, they're talking at the same time again. _

"Ok, I guess you don't want to know then," I said with a smirk, in their direction. I waved at them and began walking again, slowly.

They caught up to me and began walking backwards in front of me.

"I'm Hikaru," the one on the right stated.

"And I'm Kaoru," said the one on the left. I looked at them for a moment. I noticed that Kaoru had eyes that were slightly softer than Hikaru's, whereas Hikaru's glistened a little more mischievously, but I could still see kindness behind them, just not as prominent as his brother. I usually am very good at reading people, but these two were impossible to read, I didn't see as much as I usually could, as if they had spent years putting up a stronghold.

"You guys certainly are friendly for people who don't want to let anyone in. Why is that?"

They stared at me in shock. "W-what?" Hikaru sputtered. Suddenly, he regained his composure, and spoke again, keeping his voice steadier,"I have no idea what you're talking about," his tone was rather obnoxious, and for a second, I saw him glance down his nose at me. I was expecting some sort of expression of anger or denial, but I was almost certain I saw a little bit of wonder in his eyes, even if it was just for a second, and then it was gone and he turned his head up a little, so I couldn't see into his eyes.

"Sure you don't. Trust me, I know, I'm pretty good at reading people, you can't lie to me," I snorted.

Kaoru suddenly leaned in closer to me, but I held my ground. "Ah, ah, ah, but you're forgetting something. You owe us your name," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You guys are persistent."

"We told you our names," they complained. "You said you'd tell us yours."

"Ok but now I want to know how you're so 'friendly,' when you have a barrier up."

They're expressions grew hard. "If we've built a barrier, why would we tell you anything," Hikaru said.

"I'll tell you my name," I offered with a sly smile.

They shared a look and seemed to come to an agreement, which kind of scared me if I'm being honest...

"You're supposed to tell us anyway," Kaoru said, resting an arm on my shoulder.

"But there is something _else _you could do," Hikaru continued, leaning on my other shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at them. They didn't seem like those kind of guys... "What," I said, my voice sounding bored.

"You let us take you out to ice cream," they replied, moving away from me and leaning on each other so they were standing in front of me with a face that looked so much like the troll face, it was like I was standing right in front of the living meme.

"And _why _would I want to do that?" I asked, glaring at them suspiciously.

"Because then we'll tell you," Kaoru answered.

"Plus you get ice cream," Hikaru added with a cocky smile.

Ice cream _did _sound good. _Ack, why are you such a sucker for ice cream, _I mentally scolded myself. I didn't see any harm in it... _Plus they _are _pretty hot... Ugh, don't think like that, they're just here to annoy me, but... why not? It would be fun. Besides, I haven't had ice cream in _forever._ I can't believe I'm actually accepting their offer, _I thought, facepalming myself. "Fine," I said. "But don't try anything funny."

"What," Hikaru started.

"Us?" Kaoru finished with a sneaky smile.

I groaned inwardly. _Why did I accept their offer again? Oh yeah, ice cream, think of the ice cream..._

"Come on," I muttered. "Let's get this over with."

"But wait, we still don't know you're name," Kaoru objected.

"Yeah, we have to know the name of the girl we're going to take to ice cream," Hikaru grinned widely.

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhh, what did I get myself into?" I groaned. Their smiles only grew. There was no way out of this. "Fiiiiiiine," I said, dragging the word out dramatically and hanging my arms in front of me in defeat. _If I'm going to go down like this, might as well go down with some dignity. _I straightened up, and held my hand out to them. "My name's Maiko. _Pleasure,_" I drawled the word, "to meet you two."

**Ok, so what did you guys think? Please leave a review and I will probably upload another chapter soon! (I'm really excited.)**

**Also, I would just like to say that in my profile I mentioned that if anyone has questions about me that I didn't answer in my profile, then to leave a review asking a question, because I love questions, and **_**feedback!**_** So R&R please and I will get on writing another chapter.**


	2. Ice Cream vs Flashbacks

**Ok, so here's chapter 2. I'm starting to plan out the story more, because when I started I knew where I wanted it to go and the basic plot of it, but I still haven't worked out the minor things, like the ending (not very minor, but still). So without further ado, chapter 2. (Hey that rhymed!) **

Chapter 2: Ice Cream and Flashbacks

The twins had thrown on t-shirts (wait, where did those come from?), and we walked up the beach. We talked a bit, but it was mostly them trying to get information out of me, and every time they asked a question, I moved around it, pointing out how beautiful the beach looked, or asking them a question. It was fair game, they didn't answer anything I asked either. _Touche, _I thought, twiddling with the bracelet dangling on my right wrist.

It didn't take long until we were off the beach, and walking through the town, in search of the nearest ice cream shop. The sky had grown dark and ominous, threatening to rain soon. There were all sorts of little shops and cool places around us. Any other time, my curiosity would've gotten the better of me and I would be looking in like every store we passed, but I just walked between the twins until we came to a stop in front of a shop that looked much smaller than the others, but actually kind of cute. It was decked out in color, most of which light pastels.

As we entered, the door hit a small bell above it, making it jangle and announce our entrance. My first impression had been correct, it _was _pretty small, and had about seven tables for people to sit, only one of which was occupied. The inside was just as colorful as the outside, and the walls had pictures all over it. There were about twenty flavors of ice cream spread out behind the counter.

I heard one of the twins mutter something to his brother behind me (something about 'commoners'?) that made him laugh, and I gave them a questioning look.

Hikaru coughed into his fist slightly to cover the last of his snicker and walked up to me to peered over my shoulder to see behind the counter, "so what flavor do you want?"

I looked at all the colors in front of me and sighed. "You guys pick, I have no idea. As long as it's not chocolate," I grimaced. I liked chocolate, but the real stuff. If it was cake or ice cream, I wouldn't eat it.

"What about size?" Kaoru asked, coming up on my other side and making me jump.

"You guys have to stop doing that," I said, holding my chest.

"Doing what?" they asked, smirking at each other.

I facepalmed, and said, "just a small for me, thanks." I found a table in the corner of the store, sat down, and rested my chin in my palm.

"Three medium strawberry, please," I heard their unison voices order. I looked up at them and gave them a small smile which they returned (was that a hint of smugness I detected?). What can I say? I have a weakness for ice cream...

They sat down, handed me a container, and dug in. I took a bite, but then looked at them, still confused about something. "Why are you doing this?" I asked them.

"Doing what?"

"Are you going to keep avoiding everything I ask you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing it on purpose now."

"Doing what?"

"Ugh. Of all the people on all the beaches in all the world, your ball _had _to hit me." They exchanged a look that said 'we know something she doesn't know' and smirked. I narrowed my eyes at them, but didn't press. "In all seriousness though, why _are _you doing this?" I asked again, rolling my eyes. Glancing out the window again, I noticed it had started to pour. _Great, _I thought. _Fantastic, absolutely fantastic, _I growled underneath my breath.

"We still don't know exactly what you mean by that..."Hikaru said.

"How stupid are you? I meant why are you being nice to me?"

"Oooooh, see that makes more sense, you should elaborate more often,"Kaoru said.

"You knew very well what I meant," I huffed through a mouthful of strawberry ice cream.

"Well it was a stupid question," Hikaru said simply.

"What do you mean it was a stupid question?" I retorted. _Maybe I shouldn't be so rude, I mean they _did _buy me ice cream, I guess I'm just not used to this. _

"Well you must have guys asking you out all the time," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, you're not exactly ugly, one would think that you'd be used to this kind of thing," Hikaru added, trying to make eye contact with a smirk. _Subtle. _The only contact _I _was going to make was bowl, spoon, mouth, thank you very much.

My cheeks grew red in spite of myself. "W-w-well to be honest, you're probably the first guys I've said yes to," I muttered, flustered, still staring at the strawberry colored ice cream in front of me. _I wonder if that's how pink my face looks..._

"I'm sorry what was that?" Hikaru said, grinning devilishly.

"Yeah, couldn't hear you," Kaoru added, a smile matching his brother's played out over his face.

I groaned and leaned my head over onto the table, hitting it over and over again.

Hikaru leaned over and put his hand under my chin, and lifted my face so that my eyes met his. "Careful, you don't want to get a concussion you know," he whispered close to my ear seductively.

I swatted his hand away and regained my posture. "Oh my God, you guys are completely hopeless," I said, trying to hide my face in my hands like I was frustrated, when I was really trying to hide the fact that I was getting really red. "And I told you not to try anything funny," I snapped, looking him straight in the eye. It was clear they were trying so hard not to laugh, and failing miserably.

After a couple minutes of glaring at them as they teared up from laughing so hard, they finally calmed down to really deep breathing, trying to get air back into their lungs. _Man, I must've gone really red. _

"Ok, so why did you say yes to us?" Kaoru asked, still gasping for breath slightly.

I shrugged. "I'm a curious person," I stated, my voice devoid of any emotion. "Which brings me to..."

They stopped laughing instantly and straightened up, looking serious (well, more serious, but I don't think that seriousness is even something these two can express).

"You did say that you would tell me if I let you take me to ice cream, I'm ready for a back story," I looked at them expectantly.

"Yeah, about that..." Kaoru began, slightly nervously.

"If you're allowed to not tell us your name when we made a deal, we're allowed to break a deal too, it's only fair. Besides, you're not the proper level of friendship for a back story," Hikaru deadpanned.

"Owch," I said monotonously. I kept my face straight, staring at them, holding their gaze. _Why do their eyes have to be so beautiful?! That's not fair. _They stared at me, and I stared and them, back and forth between the pairs of gorgeous eyes in front of me. We kept like this, silent for about a minute, no one breaking the gaze. "No fair, there's two of you, I'm being double teamed, how am I supposed to hold _both _of your gazes?" I said, fake pouting.

Hikaru and Kaoru tried desperately to keep their faces straight, but I could see their lips quivering with the force of holding back laughter. We all burst out laughing at the same time, and we just sat there laughing for like five minutes. We earned dirty looks from the people around us, but we didn't noticed. Every time we felt like we were about to stop, we met each other's eyes and just started cracking up again.

When we had finally settled down, the three of us clutching our stomachs, and wiping our eyes, and when I finally had enough breath to talk, I said, "You have no idea how long it's been since I have laughed _that _hard."

"What?"

"Really? Why?"

I turned away, not wanting those cat-like eyes to meet mine again. "It's a long story," I said, regretting having said that now.

"We've got time," they said, leaning forward.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said with a tone that told them not to press, giving them a very obvious fake smile. "If you can wriggle out of telling your story, I can worm out of telling mine."

They looked at each other and shrugged, mentally agreeing to not bother me about it.

Looking to change the subject I asked, "So where do you guys go to school?"

"Ouran High School," they stated together.

I grimaced, "You mean the snobby rich kid place?"

"I wouldn't say snobby..." Hikaru said, offended.

I snorted. "Apparently, you have not met the people who go there. I've only met some of them myself, but they all seem to look down their nose at people."

"Even us?" they asked in mock hurt.

I pretended to be contemplating this for a moment. "Yes," I finally decided. "Although you're not nearly the worst out there," I added.

It was silent for a moment, then Kaoru spoke up, "What, are we supposed to say thank you?" he said, keeping his face straight.

"Now that I think about it..." I teased.

"Ok fine, where do _you _go to school?"

"Umm..." I stuttered.

"You _do _go to school, don't you?"

"Of course!" I snapped. "I go to some high school you arrogant rich people have probably never even heard of," I huffed.

They were silent for a moment then Kaoru chuckled, "She's probably right you know." Hikaru remained silent, he looked a little pissed and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at him.

"You agree with me? That's a first," I said, slightly taken aback.

"Well yeah, we don't know much about schools in the area, if you wanted someone who knows anything about everything, you'd have to ask our friend Kyoya Ootori," Kaori said. "It's a little creepy how much he knows sometimes."

"O-O-Ootori?" I stammered.

_A picture of a white hospital room flashed through my mind. I was laying in the pearl colored bed, coughing, choking on tears as poured down my face. I could feel a nurse's hand on either side trying to calm me down, and treat me best they could. It was no use. I couldn't breathe. _

_"You have to let me go!" I yelled, my voice an echo of my flashback. "I have to go, he's going to- to- find..." my voice trailed off as the nurse put a needle in my right arm. Calm swept over me, and blackness began to envelope me. "Have to go..." I muttered. _But why? _I felt myself think. _You're so comfortable. Calmer than you've been in ages... _"Have to go..." I murmured again, not believing the words falling out of my mouth. _No you don't, _the voice in the back of my mind seemed to take me over, and I felt really tired. My body took a feeling of complete serene, and I let the dark at the edge of my vision engulf me, sending me to a dreamless sleep. _

"Maiko?"

"Uh, Maiko?" Hikaru snapped his fingers in front of my face and I jumped out of my flashback. "Are you ok," he asked.

"Uh- uh fine," I answered.

"What just happened?" Kaoru asked, "You just zoned out when we were telling you about our friend Kyoya."

"N-nothing," I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible, giving them a shaky half smile. "Just deep in thought, I guess."

"We've been trying to get your attention for a long time," Hikaru said blandly. His brother elbowed him in the side. "What? It's obvious it wasn't nothing."

"I have to go," I stated, standing up abruptly. "Thanks for the ice cream," I mumbled before running out of the shop and into the downpour outside, leaving the twins in complete shock.

So, uh here is the next chapter, I'm still unsure of how to get to where I'm trying to take the story within the next couple of chapters, I'll think of something. Oh, and there will probably be some breaking-of-the-fourth-wall because, I love demolishing the fourth wall, mostly it will be references to random stuff people pull out in animes, or just how animes take logic, chew it up, spit it out, and make it dance (because, logic), and this is supposed to be an anime, so there will be that kind of thing.

Until next time~

*bows*


	3. Alleyways

**So this chapter gets a little more serious. And there's a fight scene. I did my best to write it, but I don't have much experience with fighting so, please don't hate on me if it's bad. :p also the name of this chapter is stupid, I'm really bad at naming things... ok here's chapter 3...**

Chapter 3: Alleyways

Hikaru's POV

"We've been trying to get your attention for a really long time," I said, my voice blander than I meant it to be, but I didn't correct it. Kaoru elbowed me in the side, and gave me a warning glance, which I promptly ignored. "What? It's obvious it wasn't nothing," I didn't mean for m voice to sound so demanding, I was genuinely curious if she was ok.

Maiko played with the spoon in an empty bowl, not looking up at me. I felt guilty for a moment and was thinking about apologizing when she stood up all of the sudden, almost knocking the table over and shaking, but she didn't seem to have noticed.. "I have to go," she whispered fiercely, almost inaudible. "Thanks for the ice cream," she murmured and then ran out the door into the rain.

I exchanged a quick glance with my brother and stood up, running after her. Squinting through the torrent, I searched the street for her. She can't be out in _this _weather. The rain beat down on my head, flattening my reddish hair to my forehead, my clothes stuck to my body.

I turned as my brother came up on my right, staring through the rain as well. "Do you see her?" I demanded the second he was at my side. He had his hand his hand to his forehead, attempting to shield his eyes from the rain.

"No," he said.

"Ugh," I groaned, then adopted a determined look, "Let's go find her."

Kaoru looked at me, "Ok," he agreed. We set off running down one of the side alleys.

Maiko's POV

The second I had left the shop, I picked a direction and fled. _Coward, _my mind hissed at me. I ignored the sensation and kept running, something I've been doing for so long it felt natural to me. _You're such a coward, you can't run forever. _"Yes, I can!" I yelled out loud, tears streaming down my face and mixing into the rain. _Weak, you couldn't even stop yourself from remembering... It had happened so fast... After three years of trying to forget, to banish the memories from your mind, you failed. _The hospital room flashed into my mind again, and I felt the desperate urge to leave, felt myself give into the darkness and fade away into calm and leave behind the pain. _No! Don't think, don't think about it, don't remember. Go away, please go away. _

I turned down an alley, no idea where I was. Hitting a dead end, I pounded my fist on the concrete in frustration until my knuckles were raw. I thought about to going back the other way, but quicky got rid of the idea, I only moved forward, going back was too hard. I turned my back to the wall and slid to the ground, my face in my hands. _Don't think, block it out. _I squeezed my eyes shut to try to block the memory from resurfacing too clearly. I was too late, a new picture forced its way into my mind as I urgently tried to push it away.

_The room is dark and dank. There is a pool of blood, flooding over to me, staining my hands crimson. A knife lays on the floor, amidst the gore. I make a desperate reach for it, my hand brushed the hilt for a moment, then I was shoved back, my head striking the floor._

I screamed and forced my eyes open again, seeing the alleyway. _You're not there anymore, Maiko. You're here, you're safe. _I took a deep breath, and then another. After a couple of minutes my heart rate had slowed and my breath was coming at a normal pace. I leaned my head back, waiting to make sure the moment was over, and began to stand up.

"Well, well, well, what 'ave we got 'ere?" I whipped my head up to see a man standing in front of me. He looked like he was in his forties and his face was streaked as the rain was attempting to was away the dirt. His hair was tangled and flattened my the rain, and his clothes were torn and discolored. He was accompanied by a woman seeming to be the same age. She looked just as bad, her hair thin and tangled. "Ever seen 'er 'round 'ere?" he asked the woman standing next to her.

"Never," she knelt down and tugged my hair. I pulled my head away. "Ooh this one's feisty," she cackled. Her voice was incredibly high-pitched, like she was talking in a shriek. "How much d' ya think she'll sell fer?" she said, turning back to him.

"Dunno, but she looks promising," he replied. _What the _hell_?! I was not going with these people. _

_"_I'm not going anywhere with you," I stated simply, looking defiantly into his eyes, even though I felt like I was about to pass out.

"The hell yer not," he chuckled evilly, grabbing my arm and tugging. I let out a screech, but that just made him laugh harder. "Ain' nobody out 'ere that will hear yeh, an' even if they did, they wouldn' answer," he laughed again.

_That sadistic bastard! _I tried to pull my arm from his grip, but he just tightened his hand around my wrist and pulled me up to him. "Now let's see wha she's got," he said, attempting to shove his hand down my shirt. I tensed for a moment, then instinct took action. I twisted my arm and threw it back with as much force as I could muster, so my elbow met his nose. Taken aback, he withdrew his hand and stumbled back, holding his nose.

"You little bitch!" the woman howled shrilly, advancing towards me. I attempted to shove her away, but before I could react, she had overpowered me, throwing me back, my head hitting a trash can behind me, making my ears ring and my eyes go fuzzy. She stared down at me, _daring _me to stand up. I tried to push myself up on wobbly arms, but I just collapsed again. She turned her attention back to the man I had got in the nose, I could see he was bleeding, but not enough for it to be broken. "Are yeh ok?" she asked. He nodded and his eyes locked on to me with a death glare.

"Grab her," he demanded. Adrenaline began coursing through me, and I was able to stand, stumbling to the left, bumping into the wall and using it as support. My vision was black at the edge, and I was lightheaded.

They both approached me and each gabbed an arm. I flailed around, trying to make contact with whatever I could. I could feel contact with skin a couple of times, but their clutches remained firm. I could feel myself being jerked away. I had to do something and now. I leaned over to the woman, put my face to the arm that was clenching my right wrist before she could notice and bit down. Hard. Blood began to form instantly, and she released me, howling in pain.

"You whore, you'll pay for that!" the man yelled, slapping me across the face, his fingernails catching my cheek, causing hot liquid to surface and leak slowly down my face. He continued dragging me, but I dug my heels down. "Stop strugglin' or you'll git another," he growled. I looked him in the eye and spat in his face. _Bad move. _He was pissed. Balling his hand into a fist, he punched me in the gut. Air left my lungs and the world around me slowed and began spinning as agony overtook me. My knees buckled, and my head dangled, the effort to keep it up too much. My arms went limp and the woman regained her hold on me while I struggled to remain conscious. My head was throbbing and I was struggling to breathe, every breath I managed to take sent another bolt of pain through my lower chest.

"Put. Her. Down." Looking up, my eyes meeting those of gold. And they were brimming with fury.

"H- Hikaru...?" I coughed out, a spasm of pain surging through me. Another pair of golden eyes met mine, appearing next to his brother's. "Kaoru?" the kindness in his eyes had been chased away, replaced with rage.

"K," the man said coldly. He shoved me and I cursed myself for not being able to catch myself as I hit the ground again, softening the impact with my hands, and skidding across the wet concrete a few inches. The man began to progress toward Hikaru, but before he could swing, Kaoru bulled into him, sending him to the ground. Hikaru didn't give him the chance to stand before he pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, punching him hard in the face, knocking him out as the woman ran at Kaoru so furious she was careless. Kaoru simply sidestepped her and shoved her back as she passed him.

The woman rounded on the two of them, frantic. Her eyes widened in fear when they landed on the figure of her partner, unconscious on the ground. Realizing she was outnumbered, she turned and fled with one last hateful glare.

The twins waited until she was gone, then knelt next to me, their eyes suddenly full of kindness again.

"We should take her to the hospital," Kaoru said, looking at me with concern. I looked at him and hurriedly shook my head.

"No," I whispered, "Please, no."

"Ok," Hikaru said. He removed his sweatshirt and draped it around my drenched shoulders, it too was soaked, but it did supply a feeling of comfort, if not heat. He gently reaching for my hand, and pulled me up carefully. My head reeled and I wavered. "Can you walk?" he asked, looking at me uncertainly. I nodded, trying to keep my dignity. I took a step forward and stumbled. Hikaru moved quickly, appearing in front of me and catching me before I faceplanted. "Didn't think so," he said. I gasped as he swept his arm beneath my legs, letting his arm linger under my back, picking me up.

I tried to object, but my head grew fuzzier and my sight had blurred completely. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to walk. I looked up at him. "There's two of you," I whispered.

He chuckled. "There's always two of me," he said, gesturing to Kaoru.

"Th-that's n-not what I m-meant," I said, my face screwing up as I tried to concentrate on staying awake. It was no use. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my head into his chest, letting the pull of sleep to take me, feeling the warmth and safety of Hikaru's arms around me as I blacked out.

**I know the fight scenes weren't the best, but I don't have much experience with writing action scenes (as I said before). But what did you guys think? R&R please, and I'll be posting another chapter soon! See you then~ (wait is it just me, or did I sound like Dora? *facepalm*)**


	4. A Proposal, Not Really

**Ok, I know Maiko has a smart phone, and so do the twins, and in the show they only have flip phones and technology had not advanced to this, but let's just assume it has. Same with bands, and all that stuff. Just yeah modern.**

**I only own Maiko *sniffs* I'm so alooooone! **

Chapter 4: A Proposal, Not Really

_The room was pitch black and I heard the lock slide back into place from the outside of the door. I reached a hand to my cheek, gently touching the skin there, my cheek felt like it had been set ablaze and my lip slowly trickled blood. I whimpered and curled up on the ground, trying to keep my body heat. A shiver coursed through me and a cough racked my body. I rubbed the bracelet resting on my wrist and softly began to sing as my heartbeat slowed to a normal pace._

_If I made a wish upon that star_

_Would you come and take me far... far... away?_

_And would you let me_

_Take your hand,_

_And together_

_We would stand_

_And I will take you far... far... away_

_Would you rest_

_By my side_

_As we waited for the evening tide_

_To take us far... far... away..._

The song echoed in my head as I woke. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The room I was in was dimly lit due to a pair of drapes pulled across the window to the right of the bed I was laying in. Looking down, I noticed I was in a t shirt that was slightly big for me, and a pair of sweat pants that went past my knees a couple of inches. _Where am I?_ The room was fairly big, and I don't think there was a speck of dirt anywhere. There was what looked like a walk-in closet to the left and a door beside it. Sitting a couple feet away was a large bean bag chair that looked like it would swallow me whole if I sat in it. A mirror stood at the end of the bed, and a large night stand that looked like it was made of mahogany and intricately decorated with carved swirls was directly by the bed, accompanied by a dresser that matched it. Resting on the night stand was my phone with the headphones still attached. Besides that, the room was open space.

I grabbed my phone and pressed the home button. 5:30. I sighed and sat up. Instantly, a sharp pain shot through my ribs, and I thought I was going to pass out again for a second. "Ow," I winced as the pain subsided.

"You should really be laying down you know."

I looked up and saw Hikaru leaning on the door frame, looking at me with a cocky smile. "Where am I?" I asked, still observing the room.

"Our house," came another voice, and Kaoru appeared behind his brother.

I facepalmed and tried to stand up. "No, no, no," Hikaru said, walking over to gently push me back into a sitting position. I glared at him. "You shouldn't even be sitting up," he stated, meeting my gaze without flinching.

"So, uh, how much do you remember?" Kaoru asked, sitting down next to me.

"You act like I have amnesia, Kaoru," I huffed as Hikaru took his place on my other side. They stared at me expectantly. "Ugh," I groaned, throwing my head back dramatically. "Fine." I started. "It all started when I was laying at the beach, enjoying how beautiful it looked, and I laid down on the sand. I was really comfortable and was about to fall asleep, when these two doppelganger _morons _hit me with a beach ball." Said moron doppelgangers smiled at me innocently. "And then somehow I got roped into going out for ice cream. I ran off in the middle of it and was cornered in an alleyway. There was a struggle and I ended up passing out." I skipped the details of the last part, not quite wanting to relive all that.

They nodded. We fell silent, and I focused my eyes on the carpet, it was blue, and complimented the room very well. "Do your parents know I'm here?" I asked eventually.

They grinned at each other. "See that's the beauty of it," Hikaru started.

"Our parents are never home," Kaoru finished.

"So they don't know," I said, disapprovingly. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"Well, our first impulse was to take you to the hospital, but Hikaru reminded me how you had begged us not to," Kaoru said, his eyes questioned me about it, but I made a point of saying nothing. "So we looked at your phone," he gestured to my Galaxy S3 laying on the bedside table, "But you didn't have any emergency contacts, and it was locked. So we took you to our house," he beamed.

I looked down at my clothes. "And, uh, how did I get into these?"

Hikaru threw his hands up in defense. "Wasn't us, promise. It was the maids. They took you into the room and we weren't allowed in until an hour after. The doctor-"

"Wait, doctor?" I thought you said you didn't take me to the hospital," I asked, feeling a little panicky.

"Relax, we didn't. Our family has a private doctor, sheesh. As I was saying, the doctor says that you have a few badly cracked ribs, and your head will be fine, you just have to rest for the next couple of days. You should be up and around in no time,"Hikaru smiled at me.

"So we thought we'd feed you dinner, and take you home," Kaoru added helpfully.

I stared at the floor awkwardly. "What's wrong?" Hikaru poked me in the arm softly.

"Umm," my cheeks were going red. "Idonhavahome," I mumbled quickly.

"What?" they inquired.

"Ugh, I _said_, idonhavahome," I muttered again. I could feel their eyes boring into me, still confused.

"We still can't hear you," Hikaru said.

I took a deep breath. I don't have a home. I don't live anywhere," I said through clenched teeth.

They swapped a glance, seeming to come to an unspoken agreement. _Don't say it. Please don't say it. _"You can stay with us!" they said, grinning widely.

"No. No I can't. Just drop me off at a hotel or something," I said, attempting to stand again, but Hikaru grabbed me around the waist, and pulled me back down carefully so as not to hurt me.

"We weren't asking," he said.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I deadpanned.

"Nope," they said simultaneously.

"B-but you don't even know me! For all you know, I could be a criminal!" I sputtered.

"Nah," they said.

"You think you're the only one who's a good judge of character?" Kaoru said mischievously.

"Besides, we saw you fight, if you were a criminal, you would fight a hell of a lot better than that," Hikaru put in.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "How do you know it wasn't a set-up?"

"If it was a set-up you wouldn't have gotten as hurt as you did," Kaoru shrugged.

"What if _you're _setting _me _up?"

"Oh, but you know we're not," Kaoru whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, you can see _right through us_," Hikaru hissed in my other ear.

"You guys make it sound so easy," I scoffed.

They looked at each other. "It is easy," they stated.

I sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Fine, but only for a little while," I agreed, smiling in spite of myself.

"Yay," they celebrated, leaning on me slightly. "But, uh, why don't you live anywhere?"

"Sorry boys, another thing I'm not willing to talk about."

"Awww," they complained. I hit them on the arms. My stomach chose that to growl. "You hungry?" Kaoru chortled.

"Um yeah?" I replied.

"Sweet let's go to dinner!"

Hikaru grabbed one of my hands, lifting me up, and put both of his hands on my shoulders to steady me as I got a little lightheaded. Once it had passed, I began to walk. Hikaru draped an arm around my waist as I did so and I looked up at him. "I can walk by myself, you know."

"I know," he answered, his grip remaining firm. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks and I turned my gaze forward, hoping he hadn't noticed. A couple seconds later, I saw his smirk out of the corner of my eye. _Smart ass. _

Their house was big. And when I say big, I mean _huge. _We went down a couple sets of stairs, and I could've sworn I saw an indoor swimming pool the size of a small lake. Ok that might be a slight hyperbole, but not much. The floor was marble, and I was able to see my reflection in it. We passed a bunch of rooms that I would've really liked to explore, and eventually got to the dining room. It was the twice the size of an average high school classroom, with a long table in the middle, (was that mahogany _too?_) and had matching chairs, one at either end and about six along the sides. A beautiful glass chandelier hung above it, illuminating the room with a soft glow.

"Wow," I whispered under my breath. The gorgeous table was laden with food, soups I had never even seen before, fish, steak, pretty much anything you could think of. _Damn it, rich people. _

"Holy shi-" I was cut off by Hikaru dragging me to the nearest seat and planting me in it.

I landed with a slight "oof!" and turned to scowl at him.

"Sorry," he grimaced, wincing slightly.

"You'd better be," I retorted.

They began to load their plates as I looked on in awe, staring at the display of mouth-watering food in front of me, no idea where to start. I ended up stabbing a defenseless steak, spearing unexpecting mashed potato, and capturing clueless corn. (Hehe, I was really hungry, so I described it like I was hunting prey. Don't judge me!)

"So if you're parents don't know that I'm here, then does that mean that they'd be mad if they _did _know?"

"Dunno," Kaoru answered, as if they couldn't care less.

"But they aren't home often, so they won't find out," Hikaru said.

"Don't you think that the- erm- maids will tell them?" it was so weird to be saying that...

"Nah, they're not ones for gossip, besides, we asked them not to," Kaoru said.

I didn't have room for dessert, and as they ate some really fancy looking cake, we talked for a bit. I found myself laughing a lot, and even though it was really painful, it also felt really good. After about an hour, I pulled out my phone to find it was very low on battery. "Uh you guys got a charger?"

"Yeah, the maids put one in your room earlier." My_ room?_

"Ok, well, I think I'm going to go lay down," I said, standing up slowly.

"Can we come?" they asked in unison.

"No." I said monotonously.

"Awww, ok bye!"

"Bye," I said walking away. I was halfway through the hall when I realized I had no idea where I was going. "Ugh, now I have to go back and ask for directions," I complained to no one in particular.

Turning around, I crashed into one of the maids, causing her to drop the bundle of cloth she was carrying.

"Sorry!" I quickly knelt down and began to help her gather the sheets. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized again.

"It's ok," she responded as I placed the last sheet on the pile she was holding. She was really pretty, with light brown hair pulled back in a braid, and dark amber eyes. I nodded to her and was about to walk away when she grabbed my arm, flipping me back in her direction, and stared deep into my eyes, it was kind of creeping me out. After a moment, she finally spoke, making me jump, "What did you say your name was?" her voice dead serious.

"I- I didn't," I stammered. "W- why?"

"I feel like I know you," she said, staring at me for a moment more, before releasing me. "But you couldn't be..." she said, walking away.

"Maiko," I stated. She whipped around, and stared at me (again) with wide eyes (wait, were they watering?), before twisting around and running in the opposite direction.

I shrugged it off and headed back to the dining room. _You know, now that I think about it, she _did _look kind of familiar. _My thoughts came to a halt as I reentered the room and found the twins still chatting at the table. When they saw me they smirked. "Change your mind princess?"

I glowered at the nickname. "No," I snapped. "And don't call me princess!"

"Temper, temper," Kaoru clicked.

"Ok if you didn't change your mind, then what do you want?" Hikaru questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

My cheeks flushed involuntarily, "I, uh, forgot the way to my room..." I said, looking at the ground.

"Ok," Hikaru laughed, standing up. Kaoru, however remained in his chair. "You coming Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes shifted between me and his brother, a knowing smile dominating his face. "Nah," he said, pretending to eye another piece of cake, "you guys go, I'm still hungry." I narrowed my eyes at him, tilting my head slightly. He gave a small nod, and I let out a huff, but I was laughing on the inside.

"You comin', icy?" Hikaru was a few steps ahead, completely clueless as to the silent conversation Kaoru and I had just exchanged.

"Icy? What the heck? That doesn't even sound good! And it doesn't make sense either," I said catching up with him. Even though it didn't make sense, I kinda liked it, but I would never let him know that. "What does it even mean?"

"It refers to your eyes, and the fact that they look like they're glazed by ice. And your attitude..."

I hit his arm. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

We bickered all the way up the stairs, leaving a very amused Kaoru behind.

**Ok so I really like how this chapter turned out, even though I had no clue where I was going with it when I began writing. So what do you think? :D (does that face look creepy?)**

**Oh and the song at the beginning of the chapter is mine, but it might be bad because I wrote it in like five minutes, so please don't judge if it is... Anyways, thanks for reading, and as always, I will see YOU, in the next chapter! Bye-bye! (Sadly, I cannot take credit for that last line, that is the outro of Markiplier, he's a YouTuber, and the line is his, so as always, I own nothing *is pathetic*)**


	5. Can I Have This Dance?

**Once again, I would like to say that, I know that they did not have Tumblr on the show, nor would they have listened to Fall Out Boy or My Chemical Romance, so again, I plead you head with me, and pretend that they would listen to those artists, and that they would have Tumblr. Ok thanks :)**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Can I Have This Dance?

"Here you are, _Icy_," I rolled my eyes at the nickname. It still made no sense...

On the bed were clean pajamas, consisting of insanely soft blue fuzzy pants, and a black tank top. On the floor next to the bed rested a pair of slippers that matched my tank top, and seemed as velvety as the pants. "Wow," I whistled, "You guys go all out."

Hikaru shrugged, "We like our guests to be comfortable."

I smiled at him gratefully. "Ok bye," I said, ushering him out of the room.

"Hey!" he tried to protest, laughing. I shut the door behind. My eyes darted around the room, finding the charger on the dresser. I plugged it into the wall next to the night stand, and impaled my phone with the other end, throwing it on the bed. I changed into the pajamas slowly carefully avoiding any movements that would hurt too much.

Taking my shirt off gradually, slipping it above my head, I gasped as I faced the mirror, and took a good look at my reflection. On the right side of my forehead was a large bit of gauze, it was slightly bloody from the wound under it. My ribs were hidden by a bandage, wound tightly around me. I lifted it up slightly, the skin under it was a dark shade of purple. I winced and set the dressing down. My hair was clean and brushed, and cascaded around my shoulders. _Did they give me a bath? Must have... _I shivered as the awkward thought rushed through my head. My cheek had a scratch across it, the perimeter brown and welted.

I quickly slid the tank top above my head and turned away from the mirror, hopping on my bed and leaning back.

I slid my headphones into my ears and began to browse Tumblr, my night routine that calmed me before I went to sleep.

After about half an hour, there was a knock on my door (that I couldn't hear over my music), and Hikaru stepped in, startling me.

"Ack!" I cried out, nearly falling off the bed. I glared at him, "What do you want."

I had to wait for him to stop laughing at me before he was able to speak again, "The maid says you need to change your bandage," he said, still choking on laughter, and held out a clean bandage the size of the one on my head. I grabbed it and walked over to the mirror, ripping off the one currently on my head. I let out a gasp as I saw the wound on my head. It was a deep gash, running for a few inches before coming to an abrupt stop. I pulled my hair back with one hand, and began trying to place the new gauze.

After a few moments, Hikaru came up behind me and said, "Here let me help."

"No, I got it," I said, trying a new angle. He seized the gauze and turned me to face him, his golden eyes intense as I met them, my cheeks going to slightly pink. He brushed my bangs out of my eyes, and tucked them behind my ears with sturdy hands, lightly placing the gauze over the cut, and securing it as I gawked at him.

We stood staring at each other for a second, eyes locked. I tore from his gaze and looked down, sure I was blushing way more than I care to admit. I sat back on the bed, resuming my music.

"What are you listening to?" he asked, relaxing next to me.

"You probably wouldn't know them," I mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

"Fall Out Boy," I replied, showing him the screen.

"Are you kidding me?! I love them!" he exclaimed.

I brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said smiling.

"Here!" I said, handing him one of the earplugs. He took it and inserted it into his ear as I restarted the song.

_When Rome's in ruins_

_We are the lions_

_Free of the Collaseum_

_In poison places, we are anti-venom_

_We're the beginning of the end_

Hikaru stood up, careful as to not rip out my earphone, and held out his hand to me, "May I have this dance?"

"I can't dance."

"Yes, you can," he replied, his hand still out for me.

"No, I can- Eeep!" I let out a surprised squeal as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

_Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds_

_It's all over now before it has begun_

_We've already won_

"Besides, this isn't professional dancing," he said, his other hand capturing the one still hanging at my side.

_We aaaaaaare wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wannna feel a little beautiful, baby?_

I giggled as he twisted me, and we twirled around the room. I kept stumbling, and he laughed at me a couple of times, noting my clumsiness.

"Wow, you really _can't _dance," he joked.

I kicked him lightly in the ankle, "Yeah, but I can do that," said, sticking my tongue out.

_We aaaaaaare wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We aaaaaaare wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?_

_Yeah!_

He spun me again at the end of the song, and I stopped moving, laughing like I was drunk. "I have to admit," I said, making a face, "That _was _pretty fun."

Strings began to play announcing the next song. A slow song. _Stupid shuffle. _Hikaru pulled me closer and put his hands around my hip, clasping his fingers at my lower back, as I did the same, lifting my arms around his neck.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

I smiled as we swayed in time with the music, and even though I was a big klutz and I can't dance, we were able to step around my room slowly. We held each other's gazes and I hummed with the music.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away _

_This time don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

**Ok guys, I was kind of on edge about whether or not I wanted to end the chapter here, but I thought it would be so here it is!**

**Songs~**

**Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy**

**Secrets by One Republic**

**And I would just like to say that this is not the end of the music that will be woven into my story because music means a lot to me, and I feel it would help make the story more meaningful, so yeah be prepared for more music! Tell me what you think and I how I did! I was originally going to have Hikaru tell her more about his past because of the song, but I felt like that would ruin the moment, they might talk about it more next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer. Until then~**


	6. Rainclouds

**I changed my name. My name was DawnOfTheBluePhoenix, and I was just getting used to the new name, but apparently my brother is unable to ****butt out of my business. ****He found out my username and so I changed it because I don't want him to read it. Mostly, because it's a little more inappropriate than he believes me capable of, let alone the fact that I swear. My new name is BluePhoenixStarlight, but I might change it again. I'm really pissed I had to change it from BluePheonix7 to DawnOfTheBluePhoenix and now there is nothing in my name that says blue phoenix and I am emotionally attached to the name, so I might be changing it to something that does include it later, if I can. I just wish my brother would leave me alone. So yeah, I am** **BluePhoenixStarlight now, name may be changed later. Sorry. **

Chapter 6: Rainclouds

"_Here," she said, placing the beautiful beaded bracelet on my wrist. The border was black, and it had gorgeous, yet simple roses plated around it. It was magnificent, yet simple. She kissed my head. "Sweetheart," she started. _

"_Yes?" I said, meeting her eyes, the same icy blue as mine. They were duller than mine, and I had never seem them when they were young and bright. I was only five._

"_Don't tell Daddy about this, ok? He doesn't want us outside," she said, putting a strand of my brown hair behind my ear. _

_I flinched at the name, "Yes, Mommy," I nodded, sniffling. _

_She used her thumb to wipe a tear from my cheek and grabbed both of my hands, securing it between hers, "Hey, hey, look at me," she said. I met her eyes, and she continued, "When I have enough money, we are going to get out of here, you and me, ok?" I looked at the ground again. "You and me, ok?" she repeated. I nodded my head slowly, tears flowing down my face. "You and me, I promise," she whispered in my eat, planting a kiss on my cheek. _

"_I promise."_

I woke up crying. I sat up and wiped my face. I sat in bed for a while, the last words of my dream haunting my thoughts. _I promise. _

After a while, two twin maids barged into the room without knocking, "HOLY SHI-"

"Good morning!" they said, cheerily cutting me off. "Would you like to freshen up?"

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Would you like to freshen up?" they repeated. I could've sworn I heard sniggering behind the door. _Damn it Hikaru, Kaoru. _

I nodded my head and got up, sliding my feet from beneath the covers. They guided me to the bathroom right next to my room and attempted to come in. "I can do this myself, thanks," I said, snatching the towels and clothes from their arms, and slamming the door. I removed my tank and threw it to the floor along with the pajama bottoms. I gingerly pulled at the dressing around my ribs. _This is going to suck. _I took a deep breath and carefully removed it and the gauze on my forehead, averting my eyes from the skin underneath as I stepped into the shower and flipped it on.

The heat was relaxing, but every movement I made was painful, and the water stung my gash, so I stood there for a couple minutes, letting the water cascade down my face. The thought of the maid from the night before suddenly jumped into my mind, sending my eyelids flying open. _Where had I seen her before? She obviously knew me, but I can't place her. How could she know me? I don't meet many people..._

After about half an hour, I turned the water off and stepped out. Both bandages had been replaced by new ones and the dirty clothes had been removed. _Huh, I didn't hear anyone come in. _I reached the towel and quickly dried off, replacing the bandage around my chest and the gauze on my head with great difficulty.

I observed the clothes I had been given. There was a sunshine yellow tank top that had a beautiful bejeweled pattern of swirls intricately woven around the waist that reached to the top of the tank top. To go with it, I had been given a deep blue hoody that had sleeves reaching just past my elbows, it was ruffled all the way. It had a similar pattern made of lace around the right shoulder and the left pocket. I slid it on and zipped it halfway up, letting the sleeves fall down my shoulders. A black pair of jean shorts sat on my hips. I was also given black sandals that reached above my ankle, and strings of leather connected to it, like straps holding someone down on a table. I scoffed at the overly fancy outfit, and picked up the shoes, walking out of the bathroom barefoot, my hair tightly wound in the towel.

The twin maids were outside the door waiting for me. _Didn't they have anything else better to do? They're starting to creep me out. _

"Did you have a nice shower?" they asked brightly.

"Uh, yeah," I answered uncomfortably. "Could you tell me where the boys are?"

They cocked their heads. "It's Monday, the young masters left for school twenty minutes ago."

"Oh," I said. I passed them and made my way back to my room. _Guess I'm by myself. _I thought about exploring the mansion, but the odds that I would run into one of those creepy maids were too high so I avoided the temptation.

_But I am kinda hungry, I'll go see what I can whip up. _I made my way back to the dining room (I had been sure to memorize the way to the dining room the night before), to find that the table had already been decked out in breakfast foods. I sweatdropped and grabbed a plate, which I loaded high with eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, toast, and sausage. I downed a glass of orange juice, and shoveled my breakfast within about fifteen minutes.

I brought my dirty dishes to the kitchen and they were instantly whisked away. _Dang rich people. _

On my way up the stairs, I noticed another maid. _How many maids do these people have? Wait, no, _I thought, getting a closer look. _That's _her_. The one that knows me. _"Hey," I said attempting to slow her, "Yesterday, it was obvious you know me, how is that?"

She looked at me through wide, nervous eyes, and pushed past me. I tried to obtain her arm, but I missed and she hurried away. _What?!_

I spent most of the day in my room, on Tumblr or reading FanFiction (you know some of those are pretty messed up, I came across this one by BluePhoenixStarlight and psh, she's bad)**(A/N yes I did just insult my writing skills in my own fanfiction, please do not think I was insulting anyone else) **and only came out to eat lunch and to go to the bathroom, until around five when the twins got home.

"Well the host club was crazy today," I heard Kaoru say.

"Let's be honest, Kaoru. Most of the madness was our fault," Hikaru laughed.

"_Your _fault," Kaoru corrected.

"You took part in it too, plus it was your idea, I just planned it and made it slightly worse."

"I was joking when I suggested that," Kaoru chuckled.

"No mountain is too small," Hikaru said, he sounded like some kind of philosopher.

I opened my door just as they were about to knock. "_You guys _are a part of the host club?"

They're faces went slightly red, "Yeah," they answered.

I couldn't help it. I exploded into laughter. "No way, I can picture it now, you two surrounded by a bunch of dim-witted girls playing at love, as they fangirl over you! No wonder your such flirts! Ahahahaha! I'm crying! This is painful," I yelled through my laughs, taking deep breaths to try and calm myself. "I love your outfits by the way, they're _cute_."

"Hey," they objected, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with being in the host club. It's a good thing, it's actually pretty useful because... because..." I looked at them with wide, innocent eyes, "There's, there's, there's nothing is there?" I shook my head in sympathy.

"It _has _been good for _us_," Kaoru said. I could tell he was about to say more, but Hikaru gave him a death glare, his eyes telling him no.

I have to admit, I was interested, but I decided it best not to pry. It remained silent, and I looked down, suddenly becoming fascinated by the rug.

Hikaru coughed into his sleeve to break the awkward moment as a maid popped her head in through the open door. "Dinner is ready," she said cheerily.

I let out the breath I'd been holding, and we made our way to the dining room. We didn't talk much as we ate, and as I finished off my plate of an extravagant piece of cake, and excused myself.

XxXxX

I readied for bed early that night, it had been a long day doing nothing. I was just about to turn out the lamp when I heard a slight rapping at the door. It opened a few seconds later and Kaoru stepped in.

"Hey," I said, surprised he'd visited me.

"Hey," he answered, his hands in his pocket casually. He sat down at the foot of the bed, and looked up at me, "So, uh, Hikaru asked me not to tell you this yet, but I think it's about time you know. It's not like it's a secret or anything," he chuckled, "It's just that Hikaru thinks that our past will affect the way you think of us now," he said, making eye contact with me for the first time. I held his gaze and nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "Not to mention he's a stubborn little-" he cut himself off and then resumed his story. "Uh, you see, a couple of years ago, when we were still in middle school, Hikaru and I were cut off, we didn't socialize with the other kids, and we lost interest in things quickly. We didn't have friends, except for each other. Hikaru had me, and I had Hikaru. In our opinion, there was no reason for it to be any different. Does that make sense to you?"

"More than you know," I answered, breaking his view of my eyes.

"Often, people could avoid us, smart enough to know we wanted nothing to do with any of the other people at our school. That's probably why we're so arrogant now," he said, half-smiling over at me. "We built a 'barrier', as you so accurately put it, to keep people from coming in to hurt us. But, every so often, someone would try to get close to us, clueless to the fact that we were just going to shove them away. Well, in our second year of middle school, we were approached by Tamaki Suoh, probably the most popular kid in the school, and invited us to join this club we were making, a club where handsome boys-" he winked at me "-entertain the girls of the school.

"Our initial answer was no. But Tamaki is _very _persistent. Eventually he was able to get us to come and check out the host club, and we ended up joining, we even have our own act-"

"Your own act?" I cut him off. "What is it?" I inquired, picturing all sorts of hilarious ideas in my mind.

"Hikaru and I are the little devils, satisfying girls with our 'twincest' act."

"Twin-cest? No way. That's even better than I thought! Twincest! That's rich!"

"Anyways, as I was _saying_, the host club helped us open up, and we became better people."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Better people, not good people, we still have our moments."

"Kaoru, tell me something," I said, leaning forward.

"What," he asked cautiously.

"Do you want people to be able to tell you and Hikaru apart?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Just answer question."

He was soundless for a bit, then sighed. "Yes, I suppose."

"Then why do you guys go through such great lengths to _not _be told apart?"

"If we made it easy for people, we would never know who actually cared, Maiko," he replied, looking me dead in the eye. "When I walked in here, you knew I was Kaoru," he observed.

I dipped my head, "I did."

"You are something else," he said. A giant grin cracked his serious face. "My brother is lucky."

My face flushed and I threw a pillow at him. "What is _that _supposed to mean?!" he shielded his face with his arms, laughing wickedly.

"You know, you may be easier to get along with than Hikaru, due to his fiery temper and your alm, but you are _just _as devious!" I accused, lashing him with the pillow again.

He laughed again. "Am not!" he objected.

"Ok fine, you might be _slightly _less evil," I stated. He gave me a sly smirk. "But not by much." He fake pouted. It was true, Kaoru had kind eyes and a kind heart, but he still had a mischievous streak, not quite as easy to pick out as Hikaru's but it was most definately there. And Hikaru may sometimes be blinded by emotions and arrogance, but he too had a kind heart at the core. _These two look so alike, but they are so different. _I observed.

"Well I was going to bed, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out," I said, pointing towards the door.

He gave me a bow, and left, lightly shutting the door behind him. I climbed back in bed and flicked off the light. A sudden feeling of sorrowed washed over me, as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on me. _I have to leave soon. I can't stay. You've known that this whole time, Maiko, you have to stop getting so attached. _

I rolled over and temporarily banished the thought from my mind, but I could still feel it, looming over me like a big ugly raincloud, and it was going to rain soon.

Kaoru's POV

I walked into the room I shared with my twin. He was laying on the king size bed, throwing a soft bean ball in the air, and catching it, his eyes fixed on an unknown spot on the ceiling. The drapes were drawn and the room was clean, the maids having tidied it a couple hours ago. The dresser had a couple drawers hanging open, and the lamp was on, dimly lighting the room. The walls were navy blue, matching the carpet, and there was a door leading off to our bathroom to the left of the bed.

"What's up with you. You look bitter." I chortled, looking at the image of my brother looking really annoyed.

"I am not bitter," he said through clenched teeth.

"He said bitterly," I added.

He caught the ball, and turned on his side to look at me. "You told her didn't you."

"Yup," I answered.

"Dammit Kaoru!" he yelled. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because I knew she would understand, and she did.," I answered easily. "She knew it was me when I walked in."

He narrowed his golden eyes at me, and turned away. "And d- do you like her?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well yeah," I answered, smirking at his back. I what he was really asking but when I could, I took the chance to tease him. "She's beautiful, smart, and funny." His figure slouched a bit more. I sat next to him, turning him over. "But," he looked at me, giving me an unamused glare, "I don't like her like _that._ I think of her as a sister, even though we haven't known her long."

He finally met my eyes.

I poked him in the side. "But I think _you _like her like that," I continued.

"There's always more with you isn't there?"

"You can deny it, big brother, but you know I know," I said innocently.

He shoved his hand in my face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you tired? I am absolutely exhausted, let's go to bed."

I beamed at him. "Mhm, sure."

I was just about to take my shirt off when there was a loud knock. "Hey, Kaoru?" It was Maiko's voice.

"Come in," I answered.

She opened the door and entered. She stared at the two of us. "Awww you guys still share a room? That is so adorable!" she cracked up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what do you want?" Hikaru asked abruptly.

"Hurtful," she said. She screwed up her face, as if trying to remember. "Hmm, just a second, it will come to me."

We waited patiently as she stood there racking her brain. "Aha!" she exclaimed. "What's the name of that maid? The pretty one with brown hair always wound in a braid and wide chocolate eyes?"

I thought for a moment. "Why do you want to know?" Hikaru questioned.

"No- no reason, if you guys don't remember, that's ok," she said, backing out of the room.

"Wait a second," I said, she stopped. "I believe her name is Ukio, she joined us about two months ago. That's all I know."

She smiled at me gratefully, "Thanks."

"No problem," I said, returning her smile with one of my own lopsided grins. With that, she whirled around somewhat ungracefully, and left the room.

I rotated my head back to my twin. "Stop smiling like an idiot," I laughed, picking up the blanket and tugging it over his face, "You look like Tamaki."

He tore it off his head, and rebounded with half-hearted punch to the arm. "I do not."

"You didn't see your face."

"Oh, shut up."

"You like her."

"Do not you weirdo. You're seeing things. Hurry up, I'm tired," he snapped at me.

"Ok, ok, sheesh," I said, taking my shirt off and pulling on some shorts, I climbed into bed.

"Do too," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He made a fake snoring sound, and I laughed to myself. Snuggling beneath the covers, it didn't take long until I heard Hikaru's breathing slow, and I followed suit.

**So I kind of went off in a short rant about the twins in this chapter, sorry I'm just so tired of fanfictions portraying Kaoru as 'just following Hikaru's lead', and, yes, Kaoru is the nicer one of the twins, that does not make him 'just following Hikaru.' He might not be as mischievous as his twin, but he definately still has it in him. That's just my opinion, if you disagree then ok. Anyways, thanks for reading and hopefully a next chapter will be up soon. **


	7. I Can't Stay

Chapter 7: I Can't Stay

The next couple weeks went by in a blur, I didn't realize they were passing until they gone, and with each passing day, the raincloud stood ominously over me, becoming more and more prominent. The longer I stayed, the harder it was going to be to leave. I paced my room, feeling guilty and upset and hating myself for allowing myself to get into this. I figured I'd leave in a couple of days, though I hadn't the faintest clue as to where I was going.

Hikaru and Kaoru's parents had visited several times, and while they were here, I hid up in my room, apparently, they never went into any of the spare bedrooms. From what I knew, their mother was an eccentric woman, with a wonderful laugh, although the twins said it was annoying. They said she had the same fiery hair, and that she _always _dressed up, even if she was just walking outside for air. Their father was calm, but had a booming voice when with his sons, and hearty laugh. He had darker hair, and shared the magnificent amber eyes that made them resemble cats so much. Hikaru said he typically wore suits, mostly because he was always working, but he did dress casually occasionally.

"Knock, knock."

A voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Come in," I called, pausing my music. "Hey," I said as the twins walked in. _It's now or never, you _have _to tell them that you have to go. _

"Hey," they chimed back.

"We need to talk," the three of us said simultaneously. I looked at them in surprise.

I took a deep breath. "I think it's time that I... that we told you... I have to leave... don't want you to leave," we spoke at the same time.

"What?" we asked each other in unison. "You first," the twins said, waving me on.

"I said, I think I should leave soon," my words falling out of my mouth faster than I intended.

They looked shocked, then wounded, and finally, slightly angry. "Wait, what?!" Hikaru practically yelled. Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should have gone first," he said calmly. "Maiko, we don't want you to leave," Kaoru sat next to me. Hikaru refused to meet my eyes, still looking ticked off.

I looked at him, my eyes watering. "You guys, that means the world to me, but I-I have to," I averted my gaze as his eyes filled with hurt,

"Maiko, you _don't _have to leave," Kaoru insisted.

"Yes, I do!"

"WHY?!" Hikaru yelled, his fist clenched. I turned my eyes to meet his fiery ones, it felt that they would melt the ice within my own eyes he spoke so fondly of. I saw the pain I felt reflected on his face.

"Because you two are _not _going to get hurt because of me!" I said fiercely, my cold stare backing off his flame.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru spoke softly.

"It doesn't matter, I have to go."

"No you don't, we talked to our parents, and they said you could stay here, they said they would pay for you to go to our high school, and when you graduate you can move out and get a job. Maiko, you could stay with us. Please," Kaoru pleaded.

A single tear fell down my cheek. Another followed suit. _I can't stay, I can't stay, I. Can't. Stay. _"I can't," I forced out, my throat tight. "I'm sorry."

Hikaru stood. His body was tense, and I could see he wanted to scream. "Why don't you want to stay? Are we not good enough for you?" he rounded on me. "Am _I _not good enough for you?!"

"If I stay, I will be putting you both in danger, and I can't do that."

"Why would we be in danger?"

"I can't tell you that," I mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Why the hell not? Why is it you know everything about us? Our past, our family, and we know next to nothing about you except that you're alone?! Why won't you let us in! Why won't you tell us!" he yelled.

"I can't," I hissed.

"We never should have let her in. She wants to be alone? Let her _be _alone!" I flinched at his words as he ran out of the room.

"Hikaru-" I was about to run after him, when Kaoru grasped my arm, wordlessly shaking his head. I returned to the bed.

"Do you really want to go?" Kaoru asked me, his voice slightly shaky.

_Of course not! _my head screamed. _You have to tell him yes, you have to say- _I gulped as I met his beautiful golden eyes, full of concern. "No," I whispered inaudibly.

"Then stay!"

"No, I can't!"

"You're just as stubborn as he is!" Kaoru said, throwing his arms up in defeat. He walked to the door, and was about to take off down the hallway when he hesitated. "He really cares about you, you know. This hurts him more than you know. I care about you a lot, too, just in a different way. We don't want you to go, Maiko. Please, think about our offer," he turned and headed away, closing the door behind him.

I threw myself on the bed and finally let it go. I laid there and cried. I felt as if there was a stake in my heart, a pain of sadness so deep, one I had experienced many times. Salty tears fled down my face, staining the sheets beneath me. My body shook and I grabbed the blanket, draping it around me for comfort. I don't remember falling asleep, but I was awoken from a dreamless slumber about an hour later by a small and uncertain knock on the door.

**Sorry for the really ****short chapter, and the cliffhanger. Hehe there will be a new chapter soon!**


	8. A Deal With the Devil(s)

Chapter 8: A Deal With the Devil(s)

A knock jolted me out of my sleep. I folded a pillow around my ears, and pulled the blanket over my head. "Go _away, _Kaoru!" I yelled at the door, trying to sink down in the covers even farther.

The knock came again, more urgent than before. "Go. Away. Kaoru. I don't want to talk right now, just leave me alone."

I groaned as the door opened anyway. I rolled over to look at the figure in the doorway. "Look, Kaoru. You woke me up, and I'm done talking to you guys, I am not-" I cut myself off as I looked at the silhouette before me. Their face was in shadows, but I could see the outline due to the hall light that flowed into the room. "Wait a minute, you're not Kaoru..."

The shadow reached out their arm and flicked on my bedroom light. I instantly shut my eyes, recoiling as the brightness forced its way under my eyelids, making me see red. "Why would you _do _that?" I accused, a hand going to my face to shield my eyes. I was half tempted to return under the covers. The person remained silent.

After a few seconds, I bravely retracted my hand and opened my eyes once again, still squinting through the harsh radiance devouring my face. I looked at the figure, now fully illuminated by the light. "You," I said, staring at the beautiful young woman in front of me. Her long brown hair was in a braid, and her chocolate eyes stared down at me nervously. She was wringing her hand, and tapping her foot impatiently.

She nodded her head briskly. "Yes, me."

"After two weeks of avoiding me wherever I went, you choose _now _to finally talk to me?"

She didn't say anything.

I sighed. "You know me, right?" I asked, eager to hurry on the conversation.

"Yes."

"How? I recognize you, but only vaguely and I have no idea where I have seen you before. You see, this has been eating at the back of my mind, and any time I tried to talk to you about it, you would just hurry away. _So how do you know me?_" I interrogated, desperate for an answer.

"That is a story for another day," she said calmly.

"Why won't you tell me now?!" I yelled. "Haven't I waited long enough?! Who are you?! Who am I?!" the last part was out of my mouth before I realized what my lips were forming. My expression was pleading, and I could feel my eyes watering. I wiped the tears beginning to immerse there away furiously.

She flinched at every word I spoke and every movement I made. "I cannot answer that, Maiko."

"Which one?" I spat at her cruelly.

"May I sit," she asked tentatively, gesturing to the bean bag sitting in front of me.

Part of me wanted to say no, but I eventually nodded my head curtly. She half-sat, half-fell into the bean bag, and took a minute to get comfortable while I glared at her.

She sat there looking at me, a pained expression on her face, but she did not speak. _Am I going to have to say something to her _again_? _"Well if you're not here to finally give me answers, then why _are _you here?"

"Umm," she fumbled with her hands uncomfortably.

I raised my eyebrows, giving her the 'I'm waiting' look a mother often gives her child.

"I know that the twins have invited you to stay here with them, gossip travels fast amongst the other maids, and the girls were excited to have another female," she took a deep breath. "I also know you declined their offer."

"So?"

"So, I came here to tell you that you have to stay here. Just for another month."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be safe here."

I tensed at these words. "How much do you know about me?" I whispered intensely.

She shook her head. "Now is not the time for back stories. I just came here to tell you to stay."

"Why should I? Why should I trust someone who I don't know, and who refuses to tell me how they know me?"

She bit her lip, her eyes darting around. "Please, just do it. Just for a month. You'll be safe."

"I don't know anything about you, except your name, why should I trust anything you say?"

"How do you know my name?"

I looked at her disbelievingly. _That's _what she thinks is important right now? "The twins told me," I said, eyeing her curiously.

"Oh," was all she said. She began to stand. "Just stay, you'll be safe," she repeated, about to turn away.

"No, I have to leave. And since you have given me no reason to trust you, I will leave," rising to my feet, outraged.

"Wait, no, you _can _trust me because-" she hesitated and I stared at her intently. "Because I knew your mother." And with that, she whisked away and out of my room.

I froze at her words, and backed away from the door, colliding with the bed, and falling back on it. She knew my mother. She knew I would be safe if I remained here. She knew my mother. She knew I should stay a month, and then leave if I so desired. _She knew my mother._

_How did she know her? My mother and I... we barely got out of the house, and I don't remember ever meeting anyone. Is this a scam? A joke? How is it possible that she could've...? Did she _really _know mom?_

My eyes brimmed with tears threatening to spill out. I shook off the urge to cry instantly, and reached for my phone. As the screen flickered on, I checked the time. 10:48. _I bet the twins are still awake. _I took a deep breath, and stood on my legs, wobbling. I walked to the door, and leaned on the frame waiting for the lightheadedness that attacked me to clear. Stumbling down the hallway, I reached their room and knocked on the door.

"Kasumi, we don't want anymore milk."

I laughed as I heard Kaoru's voice, and opened the door. "You guys are way too spoiled, you know that right?"

Their room was dim, lit by a small lamp that sat in the corner. They were both sitting on the bed, wearing shorts, and only shorts. Not that I cared or anything. Hikaru looked as if he had eaten something sour, and his brother didn't look too happy either.

When they saw me, Kaoru plastered on a hopeful smile, and Hikaru turned away, facing the wall without so much as a sideways glance.

"Hey," Kaoru said, his voice light, but I could here the caution behind it.

"Hey," I replied, my eyes on Hikaru's back, silently pleading for him to speak to me. _Yeah, right, _I scolded myself for thinking that. _He's pissed, and he has every right to be. _

After a minute of standing there awkwardly, Kaoru spoke again. "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"Um..." _Might as well just spit it out and get it over with. _"I'll stay for a month."

He looked me over, his eyes chastising me. "Why? What's the point?"

I shifted uncomfortably under his condescending glare.

"It will only hurt more when you leave," he pointed out. I cringed at his words. He continued to stare at me, then he sighed. "Ok."

I looked at him in surprise. Hikaru shifted, but made no effort to comment.

"But," he continued.

_There's more. Why is there _always _more?_

"... You have to meet the host club."

Ok, now I was thoroughly confused. "Why does it matter if I meet the host club?"

"Why do you want to stay for just another month?"

_Touche. _"No way. I don't get along with _people._"

"You get along with us," Kaoru reasoned.

"I said people, not demons," I said, glowering.

"So you don't want to stay?"

"Why do you want me to meet them?"

"We've told them about you, and they seem very interested in you, and we told them we'd introduce you."

I sweatdropped. "Do I have to?"

"Yup."

"I don't have much of a choice," I huffed, attempting to look as pathetic as possible. I lifted an eye to see if he was taking pity on me. His face was questioning, and he looked like he was going to laugh at me. "Fine," I said, straightening up and walking out of the room with as much dignity as I could muster.

Hikaru's POV

"Fine," Maiko said, then I heard her exit our room.

"Is she gone?" I asked Kaoru.

"Yes."

I rolled back over and sat up, looking at my brother. "You got her to come meet the host club, this is going to go so well. Honey will be happy." I hesitated for a moment. "And Kyoya," I said bitterly. He had been way to interested in Maiko's case, especially for him.

Kaoru looked at me smugly. "Not that I care," I scoffed. "Oh, _shut up_." I said, shoving him and his stupid grin off the bed. By the time he had recovered and sat on the bed again, I had rolled myself up in the covers. Kaoru grabbed a loose end and pulled, unraveling me and climbing in to lay down. We laid in silence for about ten minutes, both of us consumed by our thoughts, before I said, "Hey, Kaoru?"

"Yeah Hikaru?"

"We _are _going to do anything we can to change her mind about leaving, right?"

"Oooh yeeeeaaaaaah."


	9. The Host Club

**I'm sorry if I got what day of the week it is wrong in this chapter. Basically, it's Saturday and it's been two days since she told the twins she'd meet the host club. Sorry if I messed up the day. **

**I own nothing (obvious, but I haven't said it in a while.)**

Chapter 9: The Host Club

"Uh, I think I'm coming down with something," I said, adding a fake cough for good measure, "I don't think I can meet up with the host club tomorrow. Sorry guys, guess we'll have to reschedule..." I turned on my heel, striving to escape the dinner table when Hikaru grasped one of my hands, while Kaoru took hold of the other.

"Sorry Maiko, you can't worm out of this that easily," they younger twin said, grinning.

"Yeah, besides, that cough was terrible. And sick? Is that the best you could do? If I were you, I would've brought the ribs into play," Hikaru chimed, giving me a disappointed shake of the head.

"Oh, come on guys!" I complained, wriggling out of their holds. I tried to make a run for it, and was _this _close to freedom, when Hikaru caught me around the waist.

"Not so fast, Icy," he said with a sly smile.

"It still doesn't make any sense!"

"You'll _warm _up to it," he chuckled.

I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes. At that moment, I realized how close I was to him. Hikaru had his arms around my hips, and I was pressed to his side. I looked up at him and gently poked his chest.

He looked down at me and must've noticed the situation too, his cheeks flushed lightly and his restraint loosened. I took my chance and pulled myself out of his arms.

Kaoru began laughing maniacally in the background as Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and I avoided his golden eyes that melted me.

"You can't make me go," I huffed, making another desperate attempt to get out of this.

Kaoru looked up. "One," he stated calmly, "yes, we can." He smirked at his brother. I did _not _like where that could lead, these two would probably kidnap me if I didn't come willingly. I held his gaze, and crossed my arms, giving him my best 'you do not intimidate me' look. "Two," he continued, without breaking my glare, "you owe us this visit. Remember?"

"Of course I remember, you idiot, it was just two days ago. And let's not talk about it," I said, glancing at Hikaru. His face had darkened somewhat, and the last thing I wanted was him ignoring me again.

"My point is, you have to go. You're not getting out of this, Maiko. We told the host club that you would be meeting them tomorrow at 12:00. And you _will _be there."

"Uuughh, _fine_," I groaned, throwing my head back in frustration.

"Good Maiko," Kaoru said, patting my head like I was a dog. "You may go, now."

"Thanks," I drawled. "Goodnight, Kaoru. Hikaru," I nodded to each of the twins in turn.

"Night Maiko!" they chorused together.

I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I rushed into my room and closed the door behind me. I didn't bother to change into the pajamas on the bed, before I threw myself into it, bundling up in the covers.

_I know what they're trying to do. They want me to get close to other people, so I want to leave. This is the last thing I want to do, but I can't get out of this. I just have to distance myself from them as much as possible. _I decided. _Besides, how hard could it be? It's not like I'm going to instantly _love _them after a day. I mean, is that even possible? The author of this story would have to be crazy to think that a hardcore heroin like me would let her self get attached to more people when she has to leave. _

Well...

XxXxX

"Idonwanna," I whined as the twins each clutched a hand and dragged me out the door.

"You agreed last night Maiko!" Kaoru said through a breath. Apparently the effort to literally drag me outside exhausted.

"That was before you woke me up early!" I grumped through a yawn.

"It's already 11:30! How is that early?" Hikaru protested , moving behind me. He stood back-to-back with me, trying to push me while Kaoru pulled.

"Yeah, but you woke me up at 10:30," I pouted, crossing my arms without budging.

"How late have you been sleeping- MOVE!" Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru gave up and sunk down against the door frame, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. He looked up at me, his eyes pleading. "What's it going to take for you to move?"

I returned his gaze, my eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want to go. I want to go back to bed," I said, sounding like a child.

"Ok if that's how it's going to be," Kaoru said, grinning.

For a second I thought he was grinning at me, and I tried to figure out why that would be. It took me a moment for me to discover that he was actually grinning at his brother. My eyes widened and I was about to turn around, but I was too late. Hikaru picked me up from behind and draped me over his shoulder.

"Come on, Kaoru, we're going to be late," he said, walking to the limo.

"Hey!" I objected, pounding on his back. He just laughed as Kaoru got into the car, and set me down. He slid in after me, sandwiching me between his twin and closing the door behind him.

"You don't have to sit so close," I sulked as the limo began to move.

"Yes we do," they said in unison, and moved closer to me.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yup," they answered.

"So who are these friends of yours?" I said, changing the subject.

They looked at each other and smirked. "We believe in learning on the job."

"You're not even going to tell me their names?" I deadpanned.

"Nope," they answered.

"This should be fun," I said sarcastically.

"Ooooh yeah," they said with evil smiles.

XxXxX

"_This _is your school?" I gaped at the building in front of me.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"It's huge, and very... Pink." I gawked at every single thing we walked past. There was a beautiful pond, and I would've really enjoyed the view if I wasn't too busy cracking up at the statue of a boy peeing out water into the pond.

The school contained vast halls and windows overlooking the courtyard. We went up a set of stairs, then another, and another. At the end of the last set, I collapsed dramatically, gasping for breath.

"You guys go up these every day?"

"Yeah," they answered giving me impatient looks.

I stood up again and we walked down the hallway a bit more, finally coming to a stop at a pair of large doors. The sign above it read _Music Room 3_.

The twins shared a glance and took shelter on either side of the door, back against the wall. "What are you guys doing over there?"

"You'll see," Hikaru sniggered.

I eyed him curiously. He just gave me an encouraging nod I took a deep breath and threw back the large doors.

I was instantly blinded by white light. I grimaced, recoiling against the sudden brightness. When I opened my eyes again, my mouth dropped as hundreds of rose petals flew at me, which was a big mistake. One of the oncoming petals went straight into my mouth. I choked on the petal, coughing for almost a minute straight, still being pelted by the red ammunition.

When the assault finally ended and the florescent light faded, I found myself staring at five boys. To the left was a small boy with long honey colored hair and chocolate eyes, he looked no more than ten years old, and he held an adorable pink bunny. Standing next to him was pretty much his polar opposite, a very tall boy with short brown hair and slate colored eyes. Part of me wondered if he was still even in high school. In the middle stood a boy with blonde hair and violet- I kid you not, _violet_- eyes. His arm was outstretched in welcome. I turned my gaze to the person next to him. He was short and had brown hair and matching eyes. He looked strangely like a girl. I turned my attention to the last of the boys. He had black hair and glasses that caged greyish purple eyes, and he held a black notebook. I looked at the last one a little closer, squinting my eyes. He seemed strangely familiar.

I froze as I recognized the boy in front of me. "K- Kyoya?!" I gasped.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He scribbled something and met my gaze casually. "Hello Maiko. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

**Am I a bad person for leaving such a cliffhanger? Oh well! Hope you liked it *evil smirk* Sorry if the chapter is bad, I wrote it in a bit of a rush... Ok well thanks for reading and until next time *bows***


	10. Sudden Love

**Ok so school starts for me next week so it's going to start being longer before I update, but I will try my absolute best to keep updating as much as I can. Here's chapter 10 ;)**

Chapter 10: Sudden Love

"K- Kyoya?!" I gasped as I recognized the boy standing in front of me. It felt as if a weight had been dropped on my shoulder and memories rushed into my head, swirling around my brain like a tornado. _Why is _he _here? _Questions raced through my mind and I was beginning to get a small headache.

"Hello, Maiko. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

_How can he say that so casually?! _Anger began to boil in my blood and I felt like I was going to explode. "You bastard! How can you say something like that so... so... nonchalantly! It's been years! For all you know, I could've been _dead_! You son of bitch!" I marched up to him and slapped.

"Maiko!" I heard the twins yell from behind me, but it didn't process in my mind through all the anger.

"Momma!" the tall blonde yelled, attempting to come over to Kyoya.

"No, Tamaki." Kyoya said, holding a hand up to stop him. "You have no part in this, this is between me and Maiko."

Tamaki stopped in his tracks. "M- Momma?" he whimpered. He turned on his heel and ran to a corner, hunching over an pouting as darkness engulfed him and the corner.

"No, Kyoya." I growled, my fists clenched furiously. There was red at the edge of my vision and a snarl was plastered on my face. "I have _nothing _to say to you."

If he was shocked or hurt by the statement, he made a point of not showing it. He looked down at me and I met his stare for a second. Hot tears filled my eyes, and I gave him one last hateful glare before turning and running out of the room and down the hallway as far as I can.

Kaoru's POV

"Maiko!" my brother yelled from next to me. He was about to run after her when I grabbed hold of his arm. He rounded on me and I silently shook my head at him.

"We have to go after her! She can't, what if she leaves... Kaoru let me go!" he struggled but I held firm.

"Hikaru, Kyoya's right, this is between him and her. If you go after her now, you could just make her angrier."

My brother tore his arm from my grasp. He turned around and went to sit on the couch, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Kyo-chan? Are you ok?" Honey asked, looking up at the taller boy.

"I'm fine, Honey," he said his voice calm as ever.

"I think you should go after her, 'kay?" Honey gave him a cute smile.

"Honey's right, you should," I said, "You guys obviously have things you need to work out."

"Yeah," Mori added.

"Hey Kyoya- senpai? Why didn't you tell us that you knew Maiko when they were telling us about her?" Haruhi asked.

"It didn't come up."

Haruhi snorted, then turned to Tamaki. "Senpai, stop moping and get over here!"

Tamaki turned around, looking like a wounded puppy, but did not stand.

"Fine, I'll go. But it won't do any good. She hates me."

"What do you mean?" I questioned but he was already walking out of the room.

Maiko's POV

I found a bench in the courtyard next to the pond and sat to rest. Throwing my head into my hands, I took deep breaths, calming the sobs that were shaking my body. _Calm down, Maiko!_ _Stop blubbering like an idiot, and go back in there! _My head told me to return and apologize, but my heart knew I wouldn't be able to do it, I was too furious. So I just stayed there on the bench, finally relaxing on the bench, my cheeks stained by tears.

The sound of someone clearing their throat sounded next to me. "Maiko," Kyoya said formally.

"Go away Kyoya, go away," I whispered harshly. "I told you, I have no nothing to say to you, so just go away."

"Why?"

My eyes narrowed, and I could feel myself getting enraged again. "Because I don't want to talk to you! Nor do I have anything to say, what are you, stupid?"

"No, that's not what I meant," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then what _did _you mean?" I was going to lose my temper again any second. I felt like punching him, but I refrained, settling for a cold glare.

"Why did you run?"

I think I stopped breathing. Just for a second. "You know very well why, Kyoya," I snarled, standing up. I'd had enough of talking to him, I turned to walk the other direction, but he seized my wrist.

"Maiko."

"You just want to hear me say it!" I said, trying to pull away.

"Why_,_ Maiko?" his eyes were boring into me.

"I ran because that's all I can do. That's all I'll ever be able to do, and that's all I will ever do! I'm just a coward that only knows how to run! I've been doing it my whole life, so why stop now?!" Was it just me, or did he wince as I threw the cruel words at him. It was like each and every word was piercing my heart, and he looked as if I had slapped him in the face a hundred times over. "What's the matter Kyoya? Can't take the cold reality? They are _your_ words after all!" I spat at him. "And you know what's worse? You were _right_. All I'm able to do _is _run, and I can't stop and I will never stop, because I am a coward. Is that what you wanted? Are you happy now?"

He was silent for a moment, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But _why _Maiko, I never understood and I still don't."

"No one does, and no one ever will. I will always be alone, I have accepted that. Have you?" he gaze remained straight, locked onto me.

"For once, come back. Just this once, Maiko, don't run. Come back with me. I'm not asking for answers, but, just for today, you don't have to be alone." He held his hand out to me.

Never in my life, had I gone back. Once I started running, I would not stop. I couldn't. I gaped at him. _If he thinks that this changes anything... If he thinks that I'm just going to melt under his eyes like I used to, he is _wrong.

"Come back with me," he repeated.

"I don't go back. It just makes everything worse for when I have to go forward."

He didn't budge. His eyes were determined and I knew there was no way I was going to get out of this. "Besides, you did promise the twins you would meet the host club."

I hesitated then sighed, taking his hand. "Let's go," I said without looking him in the eyes.

Kaoru's POV

Hikaru was pacing the room anxiously, mumbling things like, "They should be back by now!" "Where is she?!"

"Hika-chan? Do you want a piece of cake?" honey said, offering him a plate smothered by chocolate cake.

"NO HONEY!" he shouted, still staring at the ground.

Honey looked as if he was going to go join Tamaki's emo corner. "It's ok Honey, here I'll have a piece with you, and Usa-chan can have some too," Haruhi offered, giving him a smile. Honey returned it and they walked off to a table, Mori joined them.

"Hikaru, it's only been fifteen minutes, they'll be back soon, maybe you should go sit down. Tamaki, what are you doing?" I added, directing my attention to the blonde still sulking in the corner.

"I'm knitting sweaters," he answered, his voice sounding like he was a five year old.

"For what, a tree?" Haruhi critisized, looking at the size of the 'sweater' he was making.

I shook my head and turned away. "Hikaru, would you please sit down, you're making _me _nervous!"

Both of the boys ignored our comments. I sighed turning to the door, hoping to see the form of Maiko and Kyoya walking in. The doors were still as ever. _Where are they?_

Maiko's POV (again)

I stood outside the large doors, my confidence failing me. I looked at Kyoya and he nodded his head. _If he's trying to encourage me, it's not helping. _Taking a deep breath, I opened the doors and walked in.

Every pair of eyes instantly turned to me, and I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. The room fell silent and tense. "Uhm, it was nice to walk through the doors and not get ambushed by roses this time," I chuckled, mustering a smile in their direction.

"Mai-chan is back!" the adorable ran up and hugged me around the waist, (that's as high as he could reach) and giving me the cutest smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Mai- chan?" I asked awkwardly.

"He calls everyone that," Kyoya informed me. "This is third-year Mitsukini Haninozuka, or Honey."

"Third-year?" I asked, gawking at him, then looking as Honey, who gave me a cute giggle.

"Hey, Maiko," the twins said, walking up to me. Kaoru grinned at me, and Hikaru looked down stubbornly. "You came back."

"Yeah," I said. "I did promise," I added looking at Hikaru. He finally met my eyes and gave me a small smile.

"This is Usa-chan!" Honey said, showing off the bunny he held.

"Aww, he's so cute," I said, ruffling Honey's hair.

His eyes lit up. "Do you want to have cake with me and Takashi?"

"Takashi?" I asked Kyoya.

"Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori, he is a third-year. He and Honey are very close," he said, sounding bored.

"Ok," I answered. Turning my attention back to Honey, I smiled and said, "I would love a piece of cake, but a little later, k? I'm going to meet everyone first."

"Ok!" he said, twirling away.

"Hello," the boy with brown hair said from my right. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"Hi," I said, beaming politely. He still looked strangely like a she, but I thought it would be rude to tell a guy that he looked like a girl.

He smiled back at me, tilting his head, when he was glomped by the tall blonde. "You're so cute!"

I stared at them slightly confused when Haruhi yelled, "Mori!" it seemed as if this happened a lot.

Mori picked her up out of the blonde's grip and set her down while he yelled, "Give me back my daughter! Haruhiiiii come back to Daddy!"

"Uh, daughter?" I sweatdropped. "I _thought_ you looked like a girl!" I said, snapping my fingers.

"Psh, no she's not," Hikaru said, popping up (out of nowhere) on my left.

"Yeah, Haruhi's really manly, she once took on twelve thugs at once," Kaoru added, showing up on my right.

"Do I look stupid to you guys?"

"Guys, she doesn't even go to our school, does it really matter if she knows I'm a girl?" Haruhi asked the twins.

They exchanged a glance and said, "Guess not. Force of habit."

"It's nice to know I'm not the only girl in the room," I said, giving a relieved laugh.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only level-headed girl in the room for once," she chuckled. "You should see some of the girls that come in here."

"Oh, I wish I could, I need some comedy sometimes," we both cracked up at that.

"Oh my daughter!" the blonde came over to where we standing, and I was getting prepared to watch the show of him hugging Haruhi again, when he lunged at me.

I stopped him right before he reached me, you could almost hear the screech of breaks in the background. "I am _not _your daughter," I berated him.

"Mommaaaa," he cried at Kyoya, and I had to contain a snigger.

"Momma?"

He sighed, rearranging his glasses. "Tamaki Suoh, he believes that everyone in here is a family, and that he is the father, making me the mother."

I bit my lip to contain the laughter bubbling in my chest, threatening to explode out. "Then why did he call me daughter?"

"It seems," Kyoya answered, peering at me through the sheen of his glasses. "That Tamaki had accepted you as a part of our family."

"He thinks I'm f- family?" I asked, almost bursting into tears again.

"Yeah," Kaoru said, sliding an arm around my shoulder.

"We all do," Hikaru added, wrapping his arm around my waist as I stood and gaped at nothing.

"Welcome to the family," Kyoya stated with a smirk. Everyone around me nodded.

My heart felt like it was going to detonate with the sudden surge of affection from the people in the room. Then a sudden thought struck me, and by the look on Kyoya's face he knew what it was. It was like it was all planned out. The twins smiled at me, and I suddenly got the feeling that this is why they wanted me to meet the host club, because the one thought running through my head was: _How am I going to leave these people?_


	11. Tamaki's Idea

**I have had a bad case of writer's block, and I had no idea what to do with this chapter so if it's bad I'm sorry, I'm doing my best. Also, I got an idea for a new story but I'm debating whether I should start a new story with school so close. Anyways, it would take place in the world of the Avengers so that should be fun... Well, here it finally is, chapter 11. **

**I do not own OHSHC or any of the characters besides Maiko. **

Chapter 11: Tamaki's Idea

I had known these people for less than two hours and they had already accepted me into their makeshift family, and I had no idea that a group of seven people could make me feel so welcome and happy. They were so different than some of the people I had met, and they didn't even know how special each and every one of them was. Looking over at the twins, I saw them laugh as Tamaki lunged at Haruhi and she tried desperately to shove from his embrace, yelling something like "Senpai, get off me!" and subtly knocking over a small teacup.

"Haruhi, that's more on your debt," Kyoya, said, casually smirking over his black notebook.

"What? You have _got _to be kidding me," she sweatdropped. "I'm never going to work this off," she deadpanned.

I hid my chuckle in my sleeve. Seeing Haruhi amongst everyone, she looked so happy, like she belonged, even though she denied it and acted like she couldn't wait for when she paid off her debt.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, attempting to hug Haruhi again, but she dodged him and he stumbled to the side. I kind of felt bad for him, he had this delusion that he was her father, it was like that was his excuse for loving her, even when everyone else here knew that he liked her in a different way. She laughed at him and turned to Honey's table, picking up a piece of cake.

"This cake is so good, Honey! How much have you eaten?" she asked him.

"Only three pieces," he answered cutely.

"Ok," she laughed, taking another bite.

"Mitsukini, make sure you brush your teeth."

I gasped as Mori spoke for the first time. Honey looked up at him with wide eyes and gave him an adorable smile, "Yes Takashi," he replied, unhinging his jaws to eat an entire piece at once, and swallow it within a second. _What the heck?! Did he just...? Wow. _

I must have had an expression of awe, because he looked at me and giggled, "I like cake."

"Yeah," I nodded absentmindedly.

He moved his attention back to the table of sweets in front of him, and I moved my gaze back to the twins again. They were in deep conversation with Tamaki. I narrowed my eyes at them, curious as to what they were talking about. I cocked my head when the blonde suddenly got a look on his face that, in my opinion, meant trouble. It seemed as if... As if... He had an _idea. _No doubt planted there by the twins.

They saw me staring at them and gave me a wide grin. _Oh no, _I thought, glaring at them.

Finally, I shifted my eyes to Kyoya.

He was the hardest to read, nose in his book, eyes sharp, glasses gleaming, and his face completely straight. He scribbled something else down in his book, and I found myself wondering what was behind the leather cover. Suddenly his gray eyes glanced up, meeting mine. I jolted back, but held his gaze. He gave me a fake smile, then looked back down. My eyes lingered on him, trying to see past his straight face and focused, almost bored, expression.

In his own way, this club was a part of him and so was everyone in here. He was mysterious and cold, he didn't tell anyone his plans, and pretended to only care about the profit the club made (although I am very sure he does care about that a lot too).

I was broken off my observation my an arm around each of my shoulders. Glancing up, I saw each of the twins, one on either side of me.

"You've been awful quiet," Kaoru said from my right.

"Yes," Hikaru continued, "Whatcha thinking about?"

I turned to face the other way, hoping they hadn't seen me staring at Kyoya. "Am I not allowed to sit and think?" I scoffed at them.

"No need to get snippy," Hikaru said rudely.

"We were only curious," Kaoru added.

I rolled my eyes at them and went to sit down at the table that Honey, Haruhi, and Mori were occupying.

"Did you leave any cake for me?" I teased Honey, taking the empty seat next to Haruhi.

"Yes!" he said, pulling out a plate with a beautiful white cake on it from seemingly nowhere.

"Thanks Honey," I laughed, taking it. I was about to put my first bite in my mouth when Haruhi looked at me intently. "What?" I asked, lowering my fork.

"I want to see your face when you take your first bite," she said, her eyes unwavering.

"It's just cake..."

She gasped. "This is not _just cake, _this is the best thing you will have ever eaten," she said, nodding at me to continue.

I gave her a weird look. I had had some of the cake at the Hitachiin mansion and it _was _pretty good, but I don't see what the fuss was about. It was just rich people cake. I don't see why it should be any better than OMIGOSH THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER TASTED. It was like heaven had just landed on my tongue. The creamy inside, and the moist cake, I can't explain it. It was like nectar of the Gods.

"You were saying?" Haruhi asked, giving me a cocky smile.

"It's so... It's so..." Words fled my life. It was as if color and beauty had just exploded around me, and I couldn't help but start grinning like an idiot.

"Yup," Haruhi groaned, taking another bite of hers. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"I can't even... This is better than the cake I had at the twins' house!" I exclaimed, trying very hard not to inhale it like Honey.

"Hey!" the voice of Hikaru sounded behind me. I could almost hear him shrugging when he continued, "Then again, she's right, Kaoru."

"Yeah, Kyoya always orders the best," his brother agreed.

Haruhi laughed as they walked away. "You should've seen you're face. The _second _that fork left your mouth, ahahahaha, your eyes just lit up, and your face it was just, ahahahaha, wait until you try fancy tuna."

"Fancy... Tuna?"

"Yeah," she replied, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"I thought that was just a myth," I said.

The twins were suddenly by my side, hugging me and saying "you poor thing" and "no fancy tuna!"

"I am not a child," I said, throwing them off. "I just have never had fancy tuna." I stated.

I grabbed the kettle in front of me and observed it before I poured myself a cup. It was intricately designed with blue lines around it and a blue handle. It had small red roses here and there and all I could think was _don't drop it, don't you dare drop it, this looks expensive. _I expertly poured it and then took a sip of the tea. It was warm and complimented the flavor of cake left in my mouth well.

"Mmm," I sighed.

"Ok gang, listen up!" Tamaki was at the front of the room, sitting in what looked like a throne. _Wow, he really milks the whole 'king' thing, doesn't he? _

"I have had an idea!" he continued, blonde hair falling into his purple eyes.

"That's not good," I whispered to Haruhi. She nodded next to me, looking up at Tamaki.

"As we all know, Maiko here," he pointed at me and I shifted uneasily in my seat as everyone turned to look at me, "Is now part of our family," he continued, smiling innocently. _Oh God, where is he going with this? _"So, the twins and I have been talking," I turned to glare at them, remembering seeing the three in their conversation. They smiled back at me. "And we agreed that Maiko should join the host club as an official member," he finally finished.

I almost fell out of my seat. _What?! No. No. No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO. _I looked desperately to the faces around the room. Why were they all smiling at me?! "I c-can't, I- I have t- to," I stuttered. "No," I answered firmly.

Tamaki looked like I had physically wounded him, turning gray and cracking. He turned and ran into a corner, darkness immediately surrounding him.

"Is he ok?" I asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, he does that all the time," Haruhi said, taking another sip of the tea.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to where Tamaki was sulking. I stopped at the edge of the depressing darkness. "Uh, Tamaki?"

He turned just his neck, giving me the saddest puppy dog eyes. It was actually kind of creepy.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the emo corner. I heard gasps around the room, but I simply ignored them. It was surprising cold, as if the temperature had dropped ten degrees when I entered the corner of apparent despair. I crouched down next to him. "Uh, Tamaki?" I repeated, tapping his shoulder. It was as good as tapping a statue. "_Tamaki_," I said with more force.

"D- do you not want to stay here with Daddy?"

My hands tightened into fists. "You are _not_ my father!" I practically screamed at him.

If Tamaki had cracked earlier, he broke now.

I took one look at his expression, and instantly regretted letting my anger getting the better of me. I turned away, my eyes still cold, living up to the legend of their ice.

I felt hand on my arms, slowly pulling me away and out of the corner. I looked up to see Hikaru, not meeting my eyes. No one would meet my eyes, I discovered, scanning the room. Awkwardly, I turned to the floor. "What would I have to do?" I muttered.

"Huh?" Hikaru said, tilting his head and looking at me.

"What would I have to do?" I said, a little louder.

Tamaki appeared in front of me, and I looked around him to find that the corner was perfectly bright again. "You would have to- to- to..."

I stared at him expectantly. "Say, Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tamaki?" he replied, looking over his glasses at him.

"What would she do?"

I refused to meet his gaze. "Well, she could be a part of the twins' act seems how she's staying with them."

I opened my mouth to object, but no words came out.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER WITH THOSE SHADY TWINS!" Tamaki yelled, pointing at the two.

"It could bring in a lot of money, the twins are pretty popular, if we dress her up in a different outfit every time, slap some makeup on her, she could do pretty well with them," he said. I scowled at him. _You _are _cruel. _

The twins grabbed my hands. "That's cool with us," they said slyly.

"Yeah boss, she'll be safe with us," Hikaru said as Tamaki looked like he was going to yell at them again.

"Hang on a minute," I said, as I tore away from their holds. "I never agreed to this! Besides, I'm only here for a month," I said, avoiding looking at the twins' faces.

"Wait," Honey said, deciding to get in on the conversation.

"What," Tamaki continued Honey's question looking at me with the hurt puppy eyes again.

"You're only here for a month?" Haruhi was the one to finish the thought running through their minds, coming from behind me. There was confusion in all the voices.

"You didn't tell them?" I looked accusingly at the twins.

**Is this a bad place to end this? Sorry... Anyway, I'm not sure I like this chapter 100%, but eh, I was kind of rushing, so sorry if it's bad, the next one will be better, I promise. And we should be finally learning Maiko's story within the next five or so chapters... So stay tuned!**


	12. The Deal

**I had nothing else to do with today, so I wrote chapter 12. Maybe I'm trying to make up for the fact that when school starts, I will probably be uploading less (it's coming so fast). Anyways, enjoy!**

**Still don't own anything, but Santa put me on hold, so fingers crossed.**

Chapter 12: The Deal

"You haven't told them?" I looked at the twins accusingly

"No," they answered in unison.

"Why not?" I said, my glare relentless.

"Because they didn't need to know," they shrugged.

"Yes, they did! They have... Have _accepted _me and they didn't know I'm just going to be leaving them?" I yelled.

"It's not _our _fault your leaving, Maiko! If we had it our way, you wouldn't be, so don't you dare pin the blame on us!" Hikaru spat at me. I almost flinched at his harsh words. "It's not our fault we don't know anything about you, and that you want to leave and you won't even tell us why! You won't even tell us why you insist staying a month! What's the point?! Do you _want _to hurt us?!"

"Of course not!" I shouted back. " I have to leave!"

"Why!" he countered, the hurt apparent in his eyes. "Why do you have to leave us? W- why do you have to leave me?" he turned away, glaring at the wall to the left of me.

Tears appeared in my eyes, but I fought them off. "I can't tell you! I can't say, and I never will, so just stop Hikaru! You don't understand!"

"Make me understand!" he turned his gaze back to mine, as if he was trying to burn a hole in my soul with his glower.

"I told you, I can't!" I screamed at him. All of the boys in the room and Haruhi stared at me, shocked.

"Can't or won't," he whispered coldly. His eyes shone with tears, matching mine.

"My past is _my _past, Hikaru. I will always be alone, and I will always block out everything and everyone, you should know a little something about that, shouldn't you?!" I growled at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tamaki move forward, apparently over the initial shock of our spat, attempting to separate us. I was prepared to round on him and yell at him too, when I saw Haruhi throw her arm out, stopping him. He looked at her out of round eyes, and she silently shook her head at him. He backed up again, looking frustrated.

"Does _he _know?" Hikaru blurted out, pointing at Kyoya.

"No," I said, glaring coldly at the boy with raven hair and shining glasses.

Kyoya stood up slowly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I never got the chance to find out," he said.

"What do you mean 'never got the chance'?! Do you really think I _ever _would have told you Kyoya?!" he looked at me, saying nothing. "I may have been younger, and more naive, but I knew better. I would never have told you anything. I was a waste of your time, and you know it." His face did not change. "Goddammit, Kyoya! Show some emotion!"

"How do you guys know each other?" Hikaru asked from behind me.

I turned around to him, I had almost forgotten our argument. "Yeah, I'm still here," he sneered at me."

"That's none of your business," I told him.

"Oh, I think he deserves to know," Kyoya sat down again. "You're not the only one who has secrets to your past, just the only one who knows them all," he said cooly.

I froze, a sudden wave of fear coming over me. "Don't you dare!" I said, starting towards him. _I'm gonna kill him! Don't you dare you bastard! _I threw my arm back, all too ready to punch him in the face.

"Maiko!" arms grasped my waist and I swung back in anger, my fist coming into contact with the side of Kaoru's face, but he did not let go.

"Kaoru let me go!" I yelled squirming.

"No! You have to calm down!" he tightened his arms around me.

"LET ME GO!" I shrieked, starting to kick at him. "I can't let him tell!" I could feel the anger ebbing, and I noticed that tears were cascading down my face, making my cheeks shine, and my neck sticky. My entire body was tense as I tried to fight him off. "KAORU!" I screeched one last time, but it didn't have the same effect, it sounded more weak and defeated, and I stopped struggling against his confine, hanging my head, and it loosened, but he did not let go.

I stood there for a minute, and the room was silent, probably trying to get over the moment of trauma. Finally, I lifted my head to see everyone staring at me. Honey was hiding behind Mori, clutching Usa-chan tightly. Tamaki looked at me, seeming as if he was in a deep stupor, like I had just slapped him in the face. Haruhi was staring at me with concern, and Hikaru still looked ticked off, but at the same time worried about me. Lastly, I looked at Kaoru. His cheek was red from where my fist had collided with his face. It was already starting to bruise. I scanned everyone once again and found that I saw something else there, one emotion they all shared. Fear. The anger cleared entirely as I realized.

I threw off Kaoru's arms, and regained my balance. I took one last glance at them, all eyes trained on me, and stormed out the door.

I ran down the corridor and down the steps, stopping in the next long hallway that was patched with windows. I put my back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, bringing my knees to my chest. I hid my face in them and sobbed, my body shaking.

_What just happened? I went blank and panicked. What did I do? All I remember is being so mad, and wanting to punch Kyoya. Kyoya! He's gonna... He's gonna tell! What does it matter anymore though? I just lost the only friends I have, and I have to leave now, the twins will never let me stay. Not after this. _

I coughed through a sob. I seriously needed to calm down. I took a deep breath, in out, in out. After about a minute, I was still. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I stood up and braced myself. _I'm going back. _

I walked down the hall slowly, admiring the view out of the window. I could see the pond and the perfectly cut grass. It was almost like they had spray painted it, every single blade was the same shade of gorgeous green. I reached the stairs too soon. I counted each as I climbed back to the room, praying my eyes weren't puffy from crying so much. Ha, yeah right.

I reached the doors and noticed they were still open from when I had run out and stood out of sight for a moment before stepping through the doors.

"Um," I began, awkwardly rubbing my arm and staring at the floor. "Guys, I-" I was cut off as I was glomped my Honey.

"Mai-chan! You came back!"

"I, uh, yeah," I said looking at his adorable smile with awe.

"My precious daughter! You came back!" Tamaki said joyously.

"I am not-" I cut myself off as I realized _everyone _was smiling. Except Hikaru, he was sitting on a couch refusing to look at me. "Why are you all smiling?" I asked.

"Because," Kyoya said, standing up once again, and giving me what seemed to be a genuine smile. "You came back."

I stared at him confused. "So? You're supposed to be angry at me! I- I- so what I came back?" I asked again.

"Maiko, _you _came back. On your own."

I opened my mouth, but shut it again, staring at them.

"You said all you can do is run and not turn back, but you just proved yourself wrong by coming back. And no one dragged you back," Kyoya explained.

Haruhi walked up to me and gave me a smile also. I kind of wished they would all stop smiling at me, it was starting to creep me out.

"Hey Kaoru, I'm sorry I, uh, lashed out at you," I said quietly, walking up to him and gingerly brushing his cheek.

"It's ok," he said. When I still gave him a concerned look, he shrugged and said, "I'm fine."

"So Maiko, about that place in the host club," Tamaki started.

I gaped at him. "You guys still want me, even after... After..."

"Yeah, you are family after all," Kaoru said. I tried to hide the fact that I was getting choked up. "We know you have to... Have to leave. But we figure just for a month?" he finished hopefully.

My head screamed no, but my heart yelled yes. I couldn't say no to them

"And you'll come to school with us, our parents already agreed to pay for you to attend, we can tell them later that you're only staying for a month," Kaoru added.

"So what do you say?" Tamaki, Kyoya, and Kaoru said in unison. I scanned the faces around me once more. They were all leaning in to see what I'd say, even Hikaru had turned to see me.

"I don't know..." I said hesitantly.

"We'll pay you, it is a job after all," Kyoya said.

I smiled at them and laughed. "Ok," _oh no, what did you get yourself into?! Maiko... _"You've got yourselves a deal."

**So that was exciting. Um, well, I don't know how I did showing the feeling of anger Maiko felt, but I think it was pretty good. R&R and the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading~**


	13. A Place in the Host Club

**Sorry, this is kind of a filler chapter since I wasn't exactly clear as to what position Maiko would be in the club, and, to be honest, I didn't know until I was almost done writing. I changed what I was initially thinking though, I was going to go with her being a part of the twins' act, but then it seemed as if any moment they may or may not share afterward wouldn't be as special or sincere, so I changed it. So, um, this might be interesting. It would be great to hear anyone's opinion about what you think about my choice of what part she takes. **

_**Still **_**don't own OHSHC. **

Chapter 13: A Place in the Host Club

"So Mai-chan is going to be a part of the host club now, Takashi?" Honey questioned the quiet third year, hanging on his arm.

"Yeah," he answered simply.

"And she'll go to school with Hika-chan and Kao-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Tamaki?" I asked, calling over the older boy.

"Yes, daughter?" he said, throwing his arms out flamboyantly as he rushed over.

"Still not your daughter," I reminded him. "And I'm still confused what I'm going to be doing as a part of the host club..." I said, my arms crossed at my chest by force of habit.

"Ah, well, we haven't _completely _decided that yet, either," he said. "Kyoya! What did you say we should do?"

"I said she should be a part of the twins' act, keep up Tamaki," he huffed, not looking up from that creepy book of his. "She's so used to dealing with them."

I didn't know quite how I felt about being 'a part of their act', what did that even mean? I guessed it meant that I had to hang around them, but I thought the whole point of their act was twincest, wouldn't it be ruined if I was a part of it?

"No, I refuse for my precious daughter to be hanging around those... those... little devils," Tamaki stated stubbornly.

"Well, their act is 'little devil', Tamaki. Anyways, it could bring in more customers if we played it right," Kyoya said. _Why was everything about business with you, Kyoya? How about whether or not we're ok with it? I'm not sure I'm going to be comfortable with this, especially since they weren't exactly clear as to what I'd be doing. _

Arms appeared around my shoulders and I immediately sweatdropped. "Um, guys, personal space?" I asked, knowing their answer. I did notice that Hikaru distanced himself from me more than his brother, sending a small pain through me. _Why does it matter? Why should I care? I deserve it anyway. _

"What about it?" they inquired in unison, not budging. "Hey boss?" they said, changing the subject and acquiring the attention of the eccentric King. "We think it's a great idea," they said, smirking at me. "What about you, Maiko?"

I stared at them, saying nothing, and waiting for Tamaki to object for me. "Absolutely not."

"Awww, but boss," they whined, moving their arms around me more, until I was in Koaru's hold, giving him a bored look. "You want to be in the act with us, don't you, Maiko?"

Suddenly, I was whipped around, and Hikaru had hold of me, "Yeah, what do you say?" I noticed he avoided my eyes, unlike his brother who stared straight into them. _Why is he pretending to not be mad at me anymore? That doesn't make any sense._

"MOMMA!" Tamaki cried, directing his words at Kyoya desperately. "Those horrible twins are molesting my daughter again! Do something!" he pleaded.

I sighed and wriggled from their grasps and scooting a couple feet away from them.

"So if I'm not a part of their act, then what am I?"

"Well, we don't need a dog anymore, Haruhi usually does all that work," Tamaki pondered this for a moment. I gave him a inquisitive glance at the word 'dog' then directed it at Haruhi. She gave me a 'you don't want to know' look, and I nodded in agreement. "I know!" Tamaki continued. _Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking? I hadn't noticed... _"Maiko could be a maid!" he said excitedly.

"Maid?" I asked bluntly.

"No," Kyoya said. _My hero. _"Too many fanfictions have already used that."

We all looked at him curiously, but he just shook his head. "Nevermind."

"You know," Kaoru said, speaking up again. "It's awfully quiet."

"Yeah," Hikaru said, observing the room. "I'm surprised that Ren-"

He was cut off by Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kaoru yelling, "No!" at the same time. The room fell silent and I looked around, very confused. They all seemed to be staring around the room, paranoid about something, as if a flying saucer was going to pop through the window.

After a couple of seconds, they breathed a quick "Whew," wiping off nervous beads of sweat.

"What was that about?" I whispered to Kaoru from the corner of my mouth.

"Oh, we have this crazy otaku manager, and she tends to just pop up out of no-"

There was a loud noise as a cylinder with a girl on top of it rose from the room floor. _Is... is that a high-powered motor?_

The thing was spinning as it rose, and the girl standing on top was cackling. She had some kind of crazy cosplay on that I couldn't recognize, but tried not to laugh at (or at least, would have tried not to laugh at if I wasn't so shocked). She had honey colored hair and brown eyes.

"Where did she come from?!" I yelled, only freaking out a bit. (Psh.) "Where did _that _come from?! How did- How is- This is the top floor, right?! Wait- WHAT?!"

"Renge Houshakuji," Kyoya explained.

"That's not helpful!" I shot at him.

"Speak of the devil," Kaoru said. "Maiko, this is our crazy otaku manager."

If she heard him, she gave no sign of it. "Um, but where did she come from, and, erm, why?" I asked.

"Renge is very good with characters and people. She's probably here to figure out where you belong in the club. Fair warning, she can be a little... over dramatic. As to where she came from, no one knows. She does this a lot. It's a bit worrying actually..."

"What do you mean by over dramatic? She can't possibly be as bad as Tamaki?" I said, gaping at him disbelievingly.

"I am not over dramatic!" we heard Tamaki protest from behind us. We ignored him.

"Well..." Kaoru said, tilting his head to the right a bit.

"What do you mean by 'well'?" I demanded.

"You'll see," he said, slowly backing away from me.

"Wait, where are you going?" I quizzed him desperately.

"You!" Renge said, flourishing her arm at me to point.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Hmmm," she said, tapping her chin. She sat like this for about a minute, thinking.

"Um," I coughed into my sleeve a bit, trying to get her attention.

"Shush, I'm thinking," she chastised me.

_Well then, _I thought, slightly taken aback by her rudeness.

"Aha!" she said suddenly, pointing at me again. I gulped in spite of myself. "I've got it! It's the perfect idea! Wonderful, if I do say so myself, bloody brilliant..." she yammered.

"Uhem," I said, distracting her from congratulating herself. "Not to be rude, but could you get on with it?"

"Well! Fine then, if you don't want my help!"

"No, no, wait, I do. What is this brilliant idea of yours?"

"You will be," she stated, then paused, as if she was mentally patting herself on the back. "The fun, flirtatious, and friendly best friend type."

"Wait, what does that mean?" I asked, relieved she didn't come up with anything too horrible... as far as I know.

"Yeah," the twins said, cocking their heads.

"Exactly as it sounds! You have to be all fun and upbeat, make friends and be all happy with everyone, like a best friend."

"You have got to be kidding me," I deadpanned.

Her eyes watered at the thought of it. "It would be so great!"

Kyoya chose this point to stand up. "And thanks to Mrs. Hitachiin, we can ship in many outfits for you to wear for the host club, just to show off a bit. The girls would all want to follow your lead, if all goes well, and we could even sell a little bit."

"What?"

"Yeah, and when we do special things she can be first to do it, wouldn't that be fun Mai-chan?"

"What."

"Ooo like karaoke, I bet you have a beautiful voice, Mai-chan!"

"What!" I rubbed my temples. When they invited me to join the host club, this is _not _what I expected. I looked desperately to Haruhi, the only sane one in here, for help. She shrugged and I took that as an apology and the slightest bit of pity. "You have _got _to be kidding me. Sorry to rain on your parade, Renge, but I'm not all 'fun and cutesy'. I would probably totally ruin the act with my temper and sarcasm."

She thought this over for a moment. "Then you can be the one that's fierce and protective, but still fun and cool. You can bring your sarcasm into it, it might be a little weird to the girls at first, but they'll get used to it."

I grimaced at the thought. _What did I get myself into? _I glanced at Kyoya. "You're paying me right?" He nodded. I turned back to Renge. "Do I have to wear pink?"

"Whatever they have for you," she answered.

"I'm not wearing pink," I stated dully.

"Done," Kyoya said, jotting something down in the book. _He'd better be writing 'no pink'._

"Right. So what does the whatever-type-she-is do during hours?" Tamaki said, popping up next to me, making me jump.

I looked at her inquisitively, wondering the same thing.

"That's easy," she said in a sing-song voice, "You just walk around the tables and smile, talk a little bit, and occasionally joining a host, and talking. The girls will love to see you interact with the boys, and eventually start shipping you!"

"Shipping?" the twins asked.

I turned to them. "Shipping is when you pair two characters or people, you uncultured swines."

They threw their hands up in defense as I laughed at them, listening as Renge went on, "And soon they will start to have OTPs!"

"Erm, OTP?" the twins asked me.

I rolled my eyes at them. "OTP means 'one true pair', it's just the pair of people or pair that someone ships the most, usually letting it casually consume your soul, life, meaning, and Tumblr," I inform them.

"Ah," they said, I still doubted they had any idea what I was talking about.

Tamaki stepped forward, "But Renge, it sounds as if this will take a while, Maiko is only here for a month."

"You underestimate the fangirl mind, Tamaki. This will most likely happen in a day or two, if played right," she gave an evil smile.

"This doesn't sound too hard, I always thought I was a fairly good actress, plus it shouldn't be hard to imitate an airhead, I hang around the twins too often," I laugh at my own joke before I even finish the sentence.

"Good luck! I would give you a crash course in this, but you seem to have a pretty good handle on the subject. I guess we'll find out!" she waved as her motor sunk back into the room, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

"No pressure," I muttered to myself as she disappeared.

**I'm still trying to decide if I should take a couple of the plot points of the show and intertwine them with my story or just leave it and come up with my own and everything. Like I said, I'm not 100% sure where this story is going. This was kind of a filler chapter. I didn't even know when I started that Maiko would be joining the club, and I still don't quite know if I like the idea or made the right decision, I guess I'll find out. But if anyone has any preferences as to if I follow some of the story lines or not, I would love to hear about it. Thanks for reading~**


	14. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Well I just read a very depressing fanfiction. Hehe, it was really good, but it left me crying, you feel me? *sigh* it did kind of put me into the mood to write this chapter though, so erm yeah. I hope this chapter goes the way I want it to, because if it does it will really set the mood, and show a little more of the personality of Maiko. Also, if all goes well, we should be learning her story in the next chapter, or if I'm feeling specifically evil, the chapter after. Teehee. **

Chapter 14: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

The day was over too quickly for my liking. I said goodbye to the club, avoiding Kyoya's stares. There was no way I was going to wriggle out of telling him my story of the last three and a half years. _That _was something I would be putting off for as long as possible.

"Bye Mai-chan!" Honey smiled up at me from where he was clutching my waist in his small arms. "See you Monday!"

"Bye Honey!" I said, ruffling his hair affectionately. He released me and twirled away. Probably to go and eat more cake.

"Bye," Mori said shortly, patting my head.

"I am going to get a full sentence out of you," I told him.

"Yeah," he answered and walked away to join Honey.

I turned just in time to see Tamaki engulf me in a bone-crushing hug. "Goodbye my daughter!" he said.

_Is he sniffling? _"Tamaki, you'll see me on Monday," I choked out, wrenching myself out of his arms, and breathing deeply as air rushed into my lungs.

"I know, but Monday is so far!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Oook," I said, stepping away from him and towards Haruhi. "What did I get myself into?" I asked her.

"You don't even know," she laughed. "These guys are pretty crazy, but then," she turned her big brown eyes on me, they sparkled in a serious way. "I don't know what I'd do without them," she said, smiling at me. "Probably studying and doing homework," she chortled. "But, they changed me," her tone was quiet and wistful. "And you never know. They might change you too," she gave me another small smile, and walked off. I stared after her, wondering. There was a deeper meaning to what she said, and the words were philosophical and wise.

"Well, let's go," the twins spoke next to me, cutting off my thoughts.

"Um, yeah," I agreed, nodding. "Bye everyone! See you... see you Monday," I waved at them.

XxXxX

"Hikaru, are you still angry at me?" I asked the auburn haired boy. He made a point of not talking to me after we left the host club room, and now he sat in the limo, staring out the window.

He eyed me with feline eyes. They had suddenly grown cold. "Give the girl a prize," he muttered cooly, turning to look out the window again.

I fiddled with bracelet hanging low on my wrist. It gave me a sense of comfort, and even though I had been using it less and less since I had been settled at the Hitachiin's, I still fingered it occasionally, letting the memory of my mother fill me with a calm sadness.

"Kyoya was like a brother to me," I sighed finally, still peering intently at the bracelet. I noticed two pairs of golden eyes suddenly trained on me, interested and curious, also slightly surprised. They did not speak, and I took that as an invitation to continue. "He- he was there when I thought I was alone, and... and made me feel like I wasn't," I cut off as the melancholy nostalgia struck, sending a smile to my face, and a simple tear strolling down my face. "It was three and a half years ago by now, I would've thought that he'd have forgotten all about me." I hid my face in my hands, not wanting them to see how much just telling this much was affecting me. "You guys _have _to understand, I have never told anybody anything about my past. They only knew I am, never who I was. And I- I know it's not much, and it explains nothing, but- but- I thought- that it might h- help," I said, taking a deep breath. "It's not as much as you deserve, but... I... um..." I trailed off.

Kaoru grabbed a hand and gently pulled it from my face. I hadn't started crying, but it was twisted in sadness, but also held the tiniest of smiles as I reminisced. I looked at him, waiting for him to be mad that I told him next to nothing.

He beamed at me. "Maiko, it means a lot that you told us this much," Kaoru said. I was suddenly very grateful that he didn't implicate that I would tell them more 'when I was ready'. When people say that it makes me ticked off because it's complete and utter bull shit. I was never going to be ready, and some people don't understand that. My past was _my _past, after all. It was a burden I had to carry alone. Right?

"Yeah," I heard Hikaru grunt from my left.

I looked between the identical boys sitting on either side of me, suddenly overcome with emotions that I couldn't quite pick out. There was a joy, burning in my chest like the sun, making feel like I was going to explode happiness. There was a sadness, cold and desolate, hanging over my head, attempting to surmount the bliss. It sent a deep hurt through my chest as I acknowledge it, knowing why it was residing there. Other feelings swirled around my head, making me feel dizzy, until I pushed them away, just wanting to pause this picture. Right here. Right now. Both of them smiling at me, and for once feeling as if I... belonged. I grinned back at them, letting them know how much this moment meant to me in the best way I could.

XxXxX

I swiftly exited the limo the second it was parked, although the wheels might have been rolling a bit on the asphalt when my feet touched the ground. I rushed into the mansion in front of me, leaving the twins staring after me in confusion, and ran straight up to my room, closing the door behind me and sat on the bed.

On the way home, I began to think about what would happen in a month, when I had to leave, knowing it was going to hurt so much. I cursed myself for letting them in. And so easily. And then I agreed to join their club, and to go to school with them. It's as if I wanted to be in pain, but this time it was different than the other times I wanted to. This time I would be hurting the people around me, and I didn't want to. _It's their fault! They're so stupid! Letting someone like me into their family. I'll just ruin it and tear it apart. That's all I'm good for. That's all I'll ever be good for. No, Maiko. It's not their fault. It's yours. You accepted their offer to join, you're the idiot here, the one at fault. I'm a terrible person and I deserve to suffer._

I glared down at my hands, pushing the bracelet up my arm. It shifted with little persuasion so I could see the skin beneath it. About ten white lines crossed each other there, and I scowled at them, my expression pure cold hatred. Ever since I'd arrived at here, I tried not to look at them like I used. It was a reminder of how weak I really am.

I looked around for something sharp. I hadn't cut in about five months, but I was seriously considering it now. I had been stupid, feelings getting in the way of what I knew was sure to come. _Slow down, Maiko. Deep breaths. _I stood up, as calmly as I could, but my legs shook under my weight. I stopped before I reached the drawer to my dresser. _Why would there be something I could use in here? _The thought was logical, but I grasped the handles, and tugged anyways. I searched through everything desperately, leaving different items askew about the room.

There was nothing. My heart sped up. _No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening. _I tried desperately to stop my breath from coming in short gasps as my head went fuzzy with terror. _Stop it. You're stronger than this. _I inhaled a breath and felt it fill my body, making it slow. I closed my eyes and pictured the ocean. The waves gently lapping upon the surface of the sand. I could taste the salty air. I sat back in the soft tan powder, lulled by the sound of peaceful waves.

A seagull landed nearby, then another, relaxing in the low tide, calling to each other soothingly. I found myself drifting off, the paradise giving me a serene feeling.

The scene I was picturing shifted, and the beach was dark. I looked up to see a black sky, devoid of stars, and streaked with red, as if someone had taken a knife to it. The sea had become a torrent of waves, crashing mercilessly on the shore, breaking the sand, and spreading it outwards, drifting towards me. As it approached, it melted to a dark scarlet. It reached my feet, and I screamed as the warm liquid licked my toes, before pulling away again. It raised once again, consuming my feet and falling back. I tried to scamper back, but I couldn't move, I was frozen. It reached out to me again, touching my knees. My waist. My chest. My shoulders. Finally, it covered my head. The acrid stench of the blood filled my throat as I fought to keep it closed. It had surrounded me, and I was struggling to keep my face above it. The seagulls had turned to humans. I called for help, and as the walked towards me leisurely, I realized they had turned to the host club.

"Please!" I yelled, blood filling my mouth as I lifted my hand.

They stood at the edge of the blood around me.

"You have to help me!"

They began laughing at me, watching as I was pulled farther and farther from salvation. "Help," I tried to say, but I was taken under the wave, flooding my senses.

I resurfaced again, only to see the host club strolling away, leaving me to die here. They were cackling wickedly, and I looked up at the sky. It grew redder, then seemed to float away. _No! Don't leave me! _I felt myself go under one last time, and the world became dark. My chest spasmed to breathe, but I kept my mouth clamped shut as I sank lower and lower. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe.

My eyes flew open and I found myself in the room. I couldn't breathe. I gulped air to the point I found myself hyperventilating again. I was alone in the room, and I felt like the walls were closing in on me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, and sunk to the floor, crumpling into a ball. I heaved as I sobbed, my mouth open to let out wails. Tears flowed from my eyes, falling to the floor, staining my shirt. I folded into myself even more, my arms clutched behind my head. I felt blood seep down my hands and arms from digging my nails into my palms. My chest was tight, and I felt like I couldn't get any air in. I coughed in between sobs, gasping for breath that I couldn't find, spitting up foam.

The door to my room burst open, and Hikaru and Kaoru shot in. Their eyes found my sad, crippled form instantly.

"Maiko!" they exclaimed together.

I ignored them. Their voices were far away, and echoed in my mind. A part of me wanted to snarl at them in hatred, expecting them to walk off. _It would be what I deserved, wouldn't it? It's what I was doing to them. _

They stepped forward. "Get away from me!" I screamed at them.

They exchanged a glance, and moved forward again. Hikaru kneeled next to me. I tried to shove him away, but it was half-hearted. I didn't want him to go. Kaoru pulled the blanket off the bed and draped it around me.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, scooting so my back was against the bed. Tears still cascaded down my face, and I found myself hiccuping. Both of the twins sat down next to me. Hikaru on my left, Kaoru to my right, and draped an arm around me.

I leaned into Hikaru, crying softly into the crook of his neck. I hated that they were seeing me like this, but at the same time, I was glad they were here. I usually had to go through these alone, waiting out the pain and terror I felt.

Hikaru reached the bedside table without letting me fall, his hands finding my phone. He lit the screen up, cursing quietly as he was blocked by the password.

"1217," I whispered into his shoulder.

His hands slid across the screen as he typed the numbers. I didn't pay attention to what he was doing. I was trying to steady my breathing, still choking on my quiet sobs.

"Aha," Hikaru said softly, apparently finding what he was looking for. His thumb pressed against the screen and my music started up.

I sighed as I listened.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Any other time, I probably would have smiled at the irony of the song, but I just kept still and listened, nestled up to Hikaru, and holding Kaoru's hand, my sobs finally dying to slow tears.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone_

One more tear fell, and I suddenly felt very tired.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

I could feel myself slowly drifting off.

_I walk this street _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

I yawned gently into Hikaru's shirt, and only vaguely heard the start of the next song. It started with piano music, and I recognized it, stuck in that state where I'm almost asleep, but I can still sense my surroundings.

_Well I was there on the day _

_They sold the cause for the queen,_

_And when the lights all went out_

_We watched our lives on the screen._

_I hate the ending myself,_

_But it started with an alright scene._

Too bad I fell asleep before I could hear the rest of the song, it was one of my favorites.

**Songs-**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

**Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance**

**So was that good? I don't know if it was obvious, but Maiko had a panic attack, she was trying to prevent it by visualizing a beach, which is her calm place, but it changed, and she freaked out again. So if there are any questions as to what exactly happened, please, feel free to leave a review, and I will do my best to explain as soon as possible. (I don't know how well I did showing that so, yeah.)**

**In other news, I start school tomorrow (woo), so I will try to keep updating as much as possible, but I'm sorry if I'm a little late. **


	15. From the Twins' POV

**Ugh school...**

'**Nuff said.**

**I only own my Maiko. And the plot, however cliche it may be. **

Chapter 15: From the Twins' POV

Kaoru's POV

*earlier Saturday, at the host club, after Maiko accepted their offer*

I sat next to my brother, observing Maiko from the couch a little ways away. She was laughing with Haruhi about something, her eyes lighting up every time a piece of cake touched her mouth. Her eyes had some deep worry behind them that I couldn't make out though. I wanted to lean forward and ask her what it was, but she would just skirt around it, if she acknowledged it was there at all.

I turned to Hikaru to see if he saw what I did, but he was still stubbornly looking the other direction, pretending not to be interested in anything. I poked my older brother in the arm. "Hey," I began, obtaining a bored expression. "You seemed fine earlier, when you found out she agreed to have a part in the club," I said. He remained silent. "So, why are you all sour again all of the sudden?" I pressed.

"Because she still won't let us in," he scoffed.

"Remind you of anyone?" I inquired, lifting an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes and put his back to me. I sighed, giving him a sad look. "Hikaru," I started, resting a hand on his back. He shrugged me off and stood up, walking over to a different table.

I sat back, setting my feet on the table in front of me, and resting my hands behind my head. I was just comfortable when Kyoya appeared behind me, looming over me with that stupid black book.

"ACK!" I jumped in surprise and tumbled off the couch.

I popped up from the floor in time to see Maiko laughing at me. "How does it feel, Kaoru?"

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly, and picked myself off the floor.

"What was that for?" I glared at the older boy.

"Can I talk to you two?" he asked, moving his gray eyes to look at Hikaru, then back to me.

"Yeah sure," I said, giving him a curious look.

"No," Hikaru stated. _Why is he so keen to be stubborn?! _I walked up to him and grabbed his arm and then dragged him over to Kyoya.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" I questioned.

His eyes shifted to Maiko. "Not here," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Um, ok?" I said.

"Would you let me go?" Hikaru spat at me, tearing his arm out of my hand, and straightening his clothes. "Sheesh, no need to be so grabby."

I whacked him lightly over the head, then looked back at Kyoya. "Follow me," he said, leading us to one of the off rooms, and I was kind of surprised that no one noticed us leaving. He closed the door behind us, and looked like he was thinking for a minute, pondering how to start this.

"How do you know Maiko?" Hikaru asked before he had the chance to open his mouth.

Kyoya gave us a fake smile. "Maiko is not one to want her past shared about, I do not think it right to tell you without her consent."

"Oh, wow, Kyoya, the Shadow Kings, keeping someone's secrets, that's new," my brother scowled at him.

"Even I don't know everything about her, but what I do know, I am content to keep to myself for the time being," he said easily, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever." I punched Hikaru in the arm. _What has gotten into him? _"Well if that's all," he began to start walking to the door.

Kyoya threw his arm out to stop him. "Nope."

Hikaru gave him a dirty look, but strutted back over to me.

"I wonder..." Kyoya muttered to himeself.

"What?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed too.

"How has Maiko been doing, has she done anything... weird?" Kyoya began, choosing his words carefully. I stared at him. _Weird? What does he mean by weird? I haven't noticed anything abnormal. _

I exchanged a look with Hikaru who had lost all traces of anger and irritation, and now just looked interested and a little confused. I'm sure I looked the same.

"No?" I said. "What do you mean by weird?"

"Might as well spit it out," Kyoya said monotonously. "Maiko gets panic attacks."

"What?" Hikaru wondered next to me.

"Panic attacks." Kyoya confirmed. "It's when someone starts getting terrified, it can seem like they are freaking out over no-"

"We _know _what a panic attack is, Kyoya. Must you be so condescending?"Hikaru said tiredly.

"It just caught us by surprise," I add.

"Well, it's important for you two imbeciles to know how to calm her," he continues as if we hadn't said anything. "It might be a little shocking at first, but you have to stay calm."

We share a glance. _Stay calm? How bad are they?_

"Pretty bad," Kyoya says, and I jump. _It's like he read my mind! _"Anyways, what you have to do is put music on, and stay with her. Something about music, I don't know, it just helps her. Oh, and it's best if it's her music, something she knows."

"Got it," we say in sync.

"Finally, don't press her to tell you anything about her past. She will tell you on her own, if at all. I never got her to tell me anything before..." he trailed off, and I gave him a curious look. It seemed for a second we could see behind that fake smile of his. "Maybe you'll have better luck than me," he finishes. He gives us a quick nod and leaves the room, and we follow soon after.

XxXxX

The ride home was tense and awkward, Hikaru staring out of the window, the look on his face very bored, but I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me. _Will she be ok? Will we have to help her through this. Will we be able to? _

"That's a pretty big building," Maiko says, pointing out the window to try to break the silence. Hikaru snorted from the left of her, but she gave no sign that she heard him.

I nodded. "That's one of the Ootori's hospitals."

Her eyes grew wide, and she sat back with a small gulp.

_Did I say something wrong? _

After a couple more minutes, she started to fidget with the bracelet on her left wrist. I had noticed it before, a couple times. It was always there, I don't think she ever took it off. "Hikaru, are you still angry at me?" she finally asked, not looking up.

I stiffened, silently praying for him to not say something stupid. "Give the girl a prize," came his response, it tone rude and uncaring, even though deep down I knew he cared for her a lot, but he let his emotions get the better of him.

Maiko shifted her gaze back down to her bracelet and I shot Hikaru a glare. I was about to ask if she was ok when she took a deep breath and spoke. "Kyoya was like a brother to me," she began, her eyes still trained on her wrists. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there like an idiot staring at her. My brother turned away from the window finally, his amber eyes burning. "He- he was there when I thought I was alone, and... and he made me feel like I wasn't." Her eyes grew soft, and she let loose a tear and a small smile. I took a mental picture of this moment, this beautiful moment. The fact that she was able to tell us this much, as little as it was, gave me hope, and with one shared look with my brother, I realized he was thinking the same thing. "It was three and half years ago by now, and I thought he would've forgotten me." Her hands came up to her face, shielding her expression. "You guys _have _to understand," she pleaded. "I have never told anybody anything about my past. They only knew who I am, never who I was. And I- I know it's not much, and it explains nothing, but- but- I th- thought it might h- help," she took a deep breath to steady her voice. "It's not as much as you guys deserve... but... I... um..." her voice trailed off.

I instinctively reached out, gingerly grabbing one of her hands and lowering it from her face. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and a nervous smile still played on her lips.

I offered her a large grin, and her eyes lit up. "Maiko, it means so much to us that you told us this much."

"Yeah," my brother said, allowing himself to beam at her too.

She looked between the two of us, and her small smile grew to her ears. She sat back in the seat and closed her eyes, as if she had just gotten a large weight off her shoulders.

XxXxX

Maiko zoomed out of the limo before it had even stopped, taking the steps up to the mansion two or three at a time, and whisking away up the stairs to her room before we had the chance to step foot out of the door. _That was odd. _I thought. The confused look on Hikaru's face told me he was thinking the same thing. "We should let her be, I think that she should be alone for a while."

Hikaru looked as if he wanted to object, but closed his mouth, silently agreeing.

Heading into our house at a much more leisurely pace, we locked ourselves up in our room, pulling out homework we had been given for the weekend.

Hikaru's POV

We had been working for about twenty minutes when we heard a scream from down the hall.

I instantly turned to my brother, my eyes wide, and saw my concern reflected back at me. We both stood up briskly, and went straight to the door, we jiggled the handle for a second, realizing it was locked.

"Dammit Kaoru, did you lock it?!" I yelled.

"No!" I countered. He knew I was only angry because of my fear for Maiko. "It's probably just stuck... here let me..." he jiggled it a bit harder, twisting it to the right a bit. It popped open, and we shoved out the door running down the hallway at full speed.

I have to admit, it wasn't the best of ideas to run so fast, we collided head-on with one of the maids, falling back. We regained our balance, and took off again without saying a word of apology to the maid.

It was only about twenty seconds before we reached her room, but it felt as if an hour had passed by, and we were scared that we'd already failed.

We thrust the door open, and or eyes instantly found Maiko. She had pulled herself into a ball on the floor. Her eyes were wild and full of fear and she was gasping for breath between sobs. Her hands were looked as if they had been dyed, covered in a light coating of blood.

I took a step forward, and her deranged eyes found me. "Get away from me!" she screamed at me. For a split second, I thought she didn't recognize me, and I was about to panic when I heard Kyoya's words in the back of my mind. _Stay calm. _

I took another step forward, and I saw Kaoru out of the corner of my eye, unsure. He didn't stop me as I approached. She didn't yell at me again, she only tightened her hold on herself, her breaths still coming in short pants, coughing in between them.

I kneeled next to her, as my brother entered the room and tore the blanket from the bed, wrapping it around her. She tried to shove me away, but her attempt didn't so much as budge me, and I wondered if she was really trying.

She sat up, and scooted back so that her head was leaning against the bed. She was trying to control her breathing, and her eyes had softened a bit, looking less like a cornered animal, she was still hiccuping through her tears. I took my place next to her, and Kaoru sat down on her other side. He grabbed her hand as she laid her head on my shoulder.

For a minute we sat like this, Maiko crying into my chest as I ran my fingers comfortingly through her hair, and Kaoru holding her hand.

_Isn't there something else we were supposed to do? _I thought, then saw her phone on the beside table. Leaning over a bit, I reached up to grab it, careful to not disturb Maiko.

I hit the phone button, then cursed under my breath as I was confronted by her password.I tried to think back, to see if there was any number that was of any importance to her, but came up blank.

"1217," she whispered.

I ran my fingers across the screen, hitting the numbers perfectly. The lock screen faded away, displaying her home screen instead. I noticed that her wallpaper was different from her lock screen, although they were both of the ocean. The sun shone from a cloud on one side, sending a ray of light down that glistened onto the smooth surface. On the other side, clouds parted to let out a strike of lightning, that struck an unknown place. The water was in an uproar crashing onto nothing.

Her lock screen looked close to the same, but wasn't split. It was a picture that showed above the water, and under. Above, there was calm, a small ship passing along the water, and the sky was completely blue. It seemed perfect. Until you looked under the water. It showed a large underwater volcano, exploding and sending up a large wave. The ocean floor had split, and there was a large crack that spread for as far as the picture expanded, and probably farther. The boat on top of the water was doomed.

I slid across the pages of her screen, searching for her music.

"Aha," I muttered, finally finding it, and starting her shuffle up.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I freeze as I hear the words, realizing how much they fit Maiko. Or, say, how much the words used to fit her. Kaoru and I were making sure she would never have to be alone again. It was a complicated process, but the host club agreed to help us with it when we explained out predicament to them. It was all a part of the plan. I just hoped it worked. Maiko doesn't need to be alone, and we were going to help her see that.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind _

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Maiko lets out a soft sigh and moves closer to me. Her breathing slows and she had stops coughing.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

'_Til then I walk alone_

Maiko's body relaxes, and heartbeat slows as she falls asleep. I close my eyes, matching her slow deep breaths.

"Don't leave me," I hear her murmur. I an eye and look down at her in surprise. Her eyes are still closed, masking the iciness that held so much warmth deep within. She seemed to be asleep, and I wasn't sure if she was even aware she had said it.

I stroke her face lightly with a gentle finger. "Never," I whisper to her.

Kaoru's POV

I smile at the sleeping figures of Maiko and my brother. Maiko's eyes are still red, but she holds onto Hikaru as if she were holding onto life itself, her head buried in the curve of his neck. I slowly release her hand and stand. Hikaru has his arms around the girl, the promise to not leave her still on his lips. Quietly, I tiptoe out of the room, and softly shut the door behind me.

**Song-**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day (again)**

**I think I know where I'm going with the next chapter so... this should be fun. Hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a lot like the last chapter, I felt as if I should put it in the twins' perspectives too since it was such a big plot point. So I did try to make it as different as possible. **

**I think that that's all so... until next time. **


	16. A Dream

**I have had a seriously annoying case of writer's block. I'm glad I wrote the last chapter and waited to post it because school is just making me so tired (not to complain or anything, school makes everyone tired). I had a pretty good idea of where I was going with this, it just feels like I don't know how to write it so, I grabbed a couple pieces of pizza and mountain dew and I forced myself to write whilst my eyelids drooped shut. **

Chapter 16: A Dream

_The knife caught a beam of moonlight, causing it to gleam menacingly as it bounced off and rested on its captor's face. _

_I winced away at a look of pure hatred that had abducted his face. He walked towards me slowly, and I let out a whimper as I heard the heavy drunken footsteps hit the floor, causing a sadistic smile to crack his face._

_I stumbled back, my hands finding the table that stood proudly behind me. I glanced back as if I would find that it wasn't actually there. A high squeak escaped my lips as I found that I could not move back anymore. I bit down on my tongue, attempting to stop it too late. _

_My eyes shifted up, flickering upon the face of the man in front of me. A sadistic grin crept across his face as I flinched away. My back finally hit the hard surface, my eyes grew wide with fear as I realized there was no where to back up to anymore._

_He let out a wicked cackle as he, too, observed there was no farther I could go. _

_The hand branding the knife lowered, coming closer and closer to my face. I saw the glint of the blade and vaguely made out tan skin. I threw my arms over my face just as the dagger was about to make contact. His forearm hit mine, and the end of the pointed cutlery stopped just as it was about to pierce the area above my eye. _

_I let out a small breath, then threw the arm back to the man weakly, but it was enough. His confident drunken smile twisted into a furious glare. His arm swung back once more, I moved to the left, but I was too slow. The sharp blade made contact, cutting deep into the flesh just under my right collarbone and slashing past the shoulder. _

_I let out a yelp as white hot pain took over me and my vision went fuzzy as the only clear thing I could understand was the pain. Warm liquid spilled down my arm and chest as I staggered to the side. My other hand shot up to the fresh wound, in attempt to slow the bleeding with pressure. Once my fingers touched it another shot of pain engulfed me, my eyesight getting darker by each passing second. Reluctantly, I pushed down on it. _

_I strangled scream escaped my lips, but my palm remained over my shoulder. Regaining my balance, I turned harshly to the man. A look of cold determination had abducted his face as he lunged at me for the third time. I was too frozen by agony to move. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable. _So... this is it. I'm gonna die. _I seemed strangely at piece with it, as if the thought of finally getting out of this hellhole calmed me. I was no stranger to pain, therefore I did not fear the fact that it was coming in the form of a knife about to bear down on me. _

"_No!" _

_I reopened my eyes as the shrill voice broke the silence. A beautiful woman had run into the room, fear and horror written on her face. Her eyes found my body, laying on the floor. Her brown hair swept behind her as she hurried over to where I was cowering on the ground and her icy blue eyes stared at me intently. My mom._

_People used to tell me I was the spitting image of my mother, and I used to smile with pride. My mother was so beautiful. Looking at her now, it was hard to remember how she used to look. Her eyes had grown dull, they used to sparkle as if containing every star in the sky. She had become skinny and frail, and it seemed as if her skin had been stretched over her body. Dark bags hung under her eyes, but I could still see the small wrinkles at the edges she had earned from years of smiling, but they were gone now, and her mouth was open wide with shock as she scrambled to my side._

"_Maiko! Are you- what happened?! Are you ok?!" she kneeled next to me, lifting me onto her lap softly, stroking my hair comfortingly._

"_I'm fine, just go, nothing's happening, just go-" I tried to soothe her with my words, assure her everything was fine, but her gaze had already found the deep cut along my shoulder, still bleeding into my clothes and onto the floor._

_Her eyes narrowed as the locked onto the laceration. I followed her eyesight to the cut, and winced. _

_Her lips pursed furiously, and she set me back down to the floor carefully. She stood and gave the man in front of her a glare full of hatred and rage. "You told me," she began to shake with fury, and the man backed up a little, but held his head high, "that you would leave her alone. After all these years of taking every drunk swing! Every hideous punch! You- you said that you would leave her be! You son of a bitch!" she walked up to him and slapped him, hard. She turned her gaze back to me, her eyes softening. "How long?" she whispered._

"_What do you mean?" I breathed out through the pain still coursing through my shoulder, knowing very well what she meant. _

"_How long has he been hurting you?" she demanded._

"_Mom, I'm fine, just leave," I said, biting my lip. She couldn't get hurt because of me, not anymore. "Mom, just go!"_

"_How long!" she yelled, making me flinch._

"_Does it really matter, Akiko?" the man spoke up. That horrible smirk plastered itself on his face again. "Every time I look at that little bitch's face, I see you. And how you ruined my life, this is all your fault, Akiko!" he shouted._

"_No," my mother's voice was quiet, but intimidating. "This is all _your _fault, Yoshiro. Don't you dare put this on me, not after everything you have done."_

_His face twisted into a snarl, but she went on. "It's your own damn fault your family can't look at you, that they cast you out. You may still be a part of their business, but you will _never _be a part of the family," she spat at him. _

_He threw a lazy punch at her, but she sidestepped easily. "Not anymore you asshole."_

_He regained his balance, staring at her, but his gaze flickered ever so slightly over to me. The determination that had come over her face faded as she realized his plan, melting into fear. _

_He lunged at her, but turned mid-swing, and aimed the swipe at me, but this time I could see the knife present in his hand. _

_My eyes grew wide, and I tried to roll out of the way, but I was rooted to the spot by combined pain and terror. _

_I braced myself, preparing for the worst, but it never came. My mom jumped in front of the falling hand, and time stood still. There wasn't time for her to do anything else but shield my body, and I watched in horror as the tip slowly connected with her chest, withdrawing a second later, and sending her collapsing to the ground in front of me. _

"_Mom! No!" I screamed, and tried to pull myself off the ground, but the man rested his foot on my shoulder and pushed down, sending agony coursing through me, and my vision went black for a couple seconds. He then kicked me aside, kneeling next to the fallen body. _

"_You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do this," he growled at her. Lifting his hand with the knife above his head, he brought it down on her again. Once. Twice. _

_I pushed myself up with my good arm, and clambered over to him. I began to pound on his back. "Stop! Stop it!" I slammed my fists onto his back as hard as I possibly could, all pain forgotten, blocked out my the adrenaline. "Get away from her!" _

_I directed my aim at his face, throwing a punch to his jaw best I could from behind. He lifted his arm and threw me off him. I made an attempt to lunge at him again, when I noticed the blade. It was sitting amongst a pool of blood, the beautiful light of the moon bouncing off it. _

_I lurched towards it, my fingers brushing the hilt, before I was thrown back, my head striking the floor. Air left my lungs, and my head instantly began throbbing. _

_By the time I could sit up again, he had gone, leaving the steal of a blade resting in the glow of crimson, and my mom lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. _

_I crawled over to her, not caring that the process drenched me in the blood. "Mom?" I whispered as I reached her side. _

_Her eyes flickered to me, far away and wistful. "Mom?" I asked again, a little louder this time. _

"_Maiko," she said, her voice weak and hoarse. A cough racked her body, and beads of blood appeared at her lips, lingering there. _

"_Mom!" I exclaimed, fear entering my voice. I looked down at the multiple stab wounds lined across her chest, observing closely. None of them had pierced her heart, but they were deep and ugly. "You- you're going to be ok!" I said, my words were slurred and tight, forced past the ball in my throat. "You're going to be fine," I whispered. I put my hands to her wounds, trying desperately to stop the bleeding._

_She grabbed one of my hands and rested it between hers, her eyes finding mine. I bit back a cry at the pained look in her eyes, but she forced a smile. "Maiko, it's ok," she said, her words calm and soothing. _

"_M- mom," I choked out, tears falling down my face and crashing into our combined hands, sending a streak through the blood that was staining our fingers. _

_She reached up and softly wiped away another tear that was falling. "Do not cry, I'm going to a better place," she said._

"_No, mom!" I cried. "You have to stay here! You and me, remember?" More tears fell, slowly washing away the blood on our hands. _

"_Maiko, my baby girl, you have become such a strong young woman, it seems like only yesterday I was cradling you in my arms. I know you will be a beautiful woman, Maiko. You will go places, and have a wonderful life." _

"_Mom, you- you promised! You have to stay, you have a life ahead too, we can get there together, just hold on!"_

_She slowly shook her head. "No, my precious girl, my time is up. Maiko, I am not afraid, just promise me, you will live the life I never could," she said, and her eyes filled with tears._

"_I don't want you to go, please! I- I'm scared! Mom- you can't go!" Tears were pouring down my face, and my heart ached. She lifted her hand, cradling my face within it. I closed my eyes, silently wishing to wake up and find this was all a terrible nightmare. "You and me," I whispered intensely. "You and me! I can't do this alone!"_

"_You and me," she repeated. "I will always be with you, just not in the way we planned. I am always beside you, and I walk with you." She coughed again, leaving her chin red. _

_I took a deep, shaky breath. "I love you," I breathed, my voice cracking._

"_I love you, too." _

_I laid down next to her, resting my head on her shoulder, and began to sing softly. _

If I made a wish upon that star

Would you come and take me far... far away.

_She smiled, and I saw her eyes sparkle like they used to, before she closed them. My voice shook as I went on, muffled by sobs._

Would you let me

Take your hand

And together

We would stand

And I will take you far... far away.

_I leaned forward and kissed her head, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her breathing was becoming slower and slower, as if she was falling asleep, but I continued singing our lullaby. Memories of her singing these words to me after I had had a nightmare flashed through my mind. I remembered the calm feeling of falling asleep, and I wondered if that's what it was like to die. _

Would you rest

By my side

As we waited for the evening tide

To take us far... far away

_The final words of our song left my lips, and I felt the slow rise and fall of her chest stop. "Mom?" I whispered. She gave no reaction. "Mom!" I yelled."W- wake up," I said, shaking her slightly. I looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, and if I didn't know better, she could have been sleeping. _

_But there was one more thing that made my heart lurch, and I couldn't stand to look at her anymore, the pain in my chest worse than the one in my arm. My heart ached for her to open her eyes and caress my hair like she used to when I couldn't sleep. _

_A small breeze blew over me, ruffling my hair, I looked up, but all the windows were closed and I was alone. _

'I will always be with you, just not in the way we planned.' _her words echoed through my mind. _

"_Goodbye, Mom."_

_I curled up next to her, tears plummeting down her face as I sobbed into her neck, as I pictured her face calm and resting. But the one thing about it made it so realistic, as if she was to awake any moment. _

_She was still smiling. _


	17. The Fact Let Slip

**So, did I make anyone else cry with that last chapter? Also, I reread it and I realize it was terrible and I might rewrite it sometime, but not right now. But anyways, we got to see a glimpse of Maiko's past, and I know I promised the whole story, but I changed my mind, do not fear, we shall be learning the whole thing fairly soon, but when, I do not know. Oh, also, I got a review asking whether that was a dream or a flashback, and my answer is yes. It was a dream, it happened in her sleep, but it was a flashback, it was something that actually happened. But anyways, here's chapter 17. (Wow chapter 17 already? This is going by really fast.)**

Chapter 17: The Fact Let Slip

My eyes flickered open, the image of my mother's still smiling face burning into my mind. A tear split my face, but I wiped it away before it could make it very far. Looking around, I noticed the room was still dark, but the most immediate observation was that I was sitting on the floor. And my back and butt really hurt from the position I had fallen asleep in. I was leaning into Hikaru, who was still asleep on the left, his head tilted back and resting on the bottom of the bed behind him. The music was still playing, but I was too tired to take notice of the song that was surrounding my ears.

Slowly, as to not disturb the sleeping figure beside me, I sat up, wincing at the dull ache I felt in my bones as I did so. I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to draw out the stiffness, and looked down at Hikaru. He looked really peaceful, and with a jolt, I realized he looked like my mother as she was leaving the earth. Another strike of pain pierced my chest, and my arm shot out impulsively, resting on his shoulder and shaking him.

"Hikaru," I whispered. "Hey, would you wake up already?" I let my gaze drift to the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. It was only three in the morning, and I felt kind of guilty for shaking him awake, but I felt like I was alone and needed someone to talk to, even though I knew I couldn't tell him as much as I would have liked to.

"Maiko?" he said drowsily, his eyes opening and focusing on me.

"Hey," I answered, chuckling as he rubbed his eyes, looking like a little kid. "We must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah," he murmured, and he looked around me, searching for the alarm clock. "Ow, why do I hurt everywhere?"

"The position we slept in," I said. "I do too."

"Fantastic," he replied, as he stood up. "Dang," he complained, stretching.

I looked up at him, still seated on the floor. "Could you help me up?" I asked, holding my hand out to him. He rolled his eyes, and grasped it, tugging me up. "Remind me to never sleep on the floor," I joked half-heartedly.

"It's only three am, why did you wake me up?" he inquired, staring at me.

I shrunk under his eyes, wishing he didn't have to look at me like that. _Can you at least blink?! _I avoided his gaze, touching my bracelet. "Well, I was uncomfortable and thought you'd be too. It would only be worse if I let you sleep in later," I shrugged, lifting my head up again as I lied easily.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" he said, drawing out the word.

"Yeah," I answered, sitting on the bed.

"Ok, I'll just be going then."

I froze as he began to make his way to the door. "Wait," I said, making him stopped. I sighed. "I woke you up because I had a bad dream."

He observed me for a second more, then nodded.

I relaxed as he walked back over to me, sitting next to me.

I yawned and he laughed at me, earning a glare. I didn't hold it long before yet another yawn broke my hard stare. "Just go back to bed," he said. I looked at him and he continued, "I'm not tired anymore, but I promise I won't leave, I will stay right here," he gave me a comforting smile.

I returned it slightly, and laid back down, letting the covers and overly large pillow swallow me as the music still playing serenaded me.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"Hey Maiko," Hikaru began. I lifted an eye, half asleep.

"Yeah," I replied, my voice groggy.

"What did you dream about?" I had never noticed his voice could be so quiet and soothing, lulling me into feeling complete safety and happiness.

"The last time I saw my mom," I answered through one last yawn, not even caring what I had told him in my tired state.

He stiffened, then reached out and brushed my bangs out of my eyes that were returning to their closed state, a soft smile played out on my lips. His fingers lingered on my cheek for a moment before resting in his lap once again.

"Hikaru?" I muttered.

"Yes Maiko?"

"Thanks for staying," my words slurred together.

"Of course," he responded simply.

XxXxX

"Wait what?" I asked, a piece of toast hanging out of my mouth.

"Our parents want to meet you," Kaoru repeated.

"I heard what you said," I snapped at him. "I'm just kind of shocked."

"Really?" Hikaru said. "You think they would agree to let you live here _and _pay for you to go to school without meeting you?"

"No, of course not," I sputtered. "It's just that- I don't know- I'm just a little-"

"You'll be fine," Kaoru interrupted me.

I gave him a look of utter defeat, and he held back a laugh. "Fine, but if they hate me, it's on your conscience.

"They won't hate you," he assured me.

"No promises," Hikaru added, and his brother shot him a death glare.

I squirmed in my seat slightly. "When do they want to meet me?"

"Uh, that's the thing, see they're going to be in- um- well..."

"Spit it out, Kaoru."

"Tonight."

"Fantastic."

"Yup," the twins said in unison.

**Sorry, it's kind of a filler chapter (not to mention really short), but hey, it's not that bad. He he... anyways meeting the parents hmmmm~ **

**I'm going to have a lot of fun with the next chapter. Oh, I have never read the manga so I don't know what their parents are like so I'm just going to be making it up as I go. **

**In other news, I have had inspiration to start another story! Yeah! And not the one I talked about starting earlier, this will be yet another Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, so yeah, I don't know when it will be up, but it will be up today, so yeah. **

**Song-**

**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**


	18. Dinner With the Parents

**So, I know I said that the first chapter for my other story would be up yesterday, but I didn't get it up in time (I was up pretty late last night writing it, and I didn't finish), it turned out to be really long, but I like it, even if it is just another cliche. **

Chapter 18: Dinner With the Parents

"Hey Maiko, you have to wear this dress!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed excitedly, holding up a simple blue dress. It was strapless, tight at the top, but loosened as it went down, shorter in the front, with a long train that would flow behind me, and had a pattern of a black rose on the right hip.

"What is with you guys and roses?" I asked them curiously. "This is like the fifth outfit I have gotten with a rose on it, not to mention the furniture has roses on it a lot."

"Well, Mom has a thing for roses," Hikaru shrugged.

"Besides, we thought this would go with your bracelet nicely," Kaoru added, nodding to my wrist.

I looked from the jewelry, to the dress, and back again. It _did _look nice, like this dress and I were meant to be together. Not that I was that kind of girl that thought like that, of course.

"Oh! And we have these," Hikaru smirked, holding up a pair of black heels.

"No." I stated blandly.

They laughed at me and switched them out for a pair of flats the same color. "This better?" they questioned.

"Much," I replied, smiling warmly at them. "But, I want something to cover my shoulders."

"Haha! We already thought of your insecurity!" Hikaru grinned, pulling a denim jacket. It was plain black, but I thought it was beautiful.

"What, no roses?" I joked.

"Nah, too many of them is stupid," Kaoru shook his head.

"Ya think?"

They shoved the outfit in a bag, then threw that in my hand. "Our parents will be home in two hours, you might want to go get ready."

I nodded my head, accepting the bag and heading into the bathroom as they left my room. I took a quick shower, resting in the calm of the warm water. I tied up my hair with the towel once I got out, wrapping another one around my body. I noticed the vanity table in the corner of the bathroom I had never used.

I sighed, walking towards it. When I looked at all of the make up in front of me, I suddenly realized I had no idea how to use any of it. Except the concealer. I took the bottle of cream that matched my skin tone perfectly and rubbed it on my exposed shoulder, covering the hideous scar that sat there, constantly reminding me.

I took another dab and applied it to the side of my head that still held a mark from the fight in the alleyway not even a month ago, making it invisible.

After that, I sat there staring at the various powders and liquids and lip colors, not even knowing where to begin.

So I did what anyone would do in my situation.

I called a maid.

Or in this case maid_s. _The twin maids showed up at the door to the bathroom about a minute later with matching smiles.

"You called?" they asked in unison. I thought that it was creepy when Hikaru and Kaoru spoke at the same time, but this was just demonic. I wasn't sure I wanted them anywhere near my face.

"Erm, yeah, could you help me with my make up?" I said uncomfortably.

"Of course!" they said excitedly, rushing towards me.

It took about an hour, and I was glad that there were two of them, otherwise I would have been late. They had lined my eyes with a black pen, and used mascara to make my eyelashes look fuller. My eyelids were dusted with a silvery blue, and my lips shined a light pink. My skin looked healthier, which I don't know how they did that, because my skin was pretty healthy as it was, but I decided not to question.

Overall, I thought it looked pretty good, so I sent them away. I took one of the many perfumes that sat on the table, and sprayed it on my neck, loving the scent of flowers after rain.

I undid my hair, letting it fall down around my shoulders once again, and brushed through it, leaving it down.

Finally, I slid into my dress, then threw on the flats and the jacket, then sat on the bed to wait for the twins to come get me, which would probably be in about five minutes.

I clasped my hands in my lap, ignoring the fact that they were really sweaty, and shaking. What are you talking about? I'm not nervous...

The knock at my door came too soon, and I opened it to find two very stunned auburn hair boys.

"Maiko... you look..."

"...amazing."

I smiled at them, ignoring the blush on my face, "Thanks, you guys look good too," I told them, acknowledging their suits.

"Thanks," Kaoru said.

"Ready?" Hikaru asked.

"No," I deadpanned. They laughed, and I stepped out of the door, walking between them down the stairs.

The dining room table was decorated with more food than usual, and the forms of two gingers were calmly sitting at either end, politely waiting for us.

I took a deep breath and took another step into the room.

The woman caught sight of me, and stood up, running over to me excitedly. "This must be Maiko!" she exclaimed, happily, hugging me shortly. She had short hair, almost like a pixie cut, and looked like she had had a face lift. She wore a hot pink business suit. Her eyes matched the twins' and she smiled widely, showing perfect teeth. "She's even prettier than you said she was!"

I smiled back at her nervously. _The twins told her I was pretty? _"You must be Mrs. Hitachiin," I said, making sure my tone was light.

"Oh, please, call me Yuzuha," she replied.

The man stood up also, walking up to me. He gave me a friendly grin, spreading the small beard that tickled the bottom of his chin, and it reminded me very much of the twins. "I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's father," he introduced.

"Hello," I said, returning the grin. _Dang, there's a lot of smiling going on here, isn't there? But they're not nearly as bad as I thought, not that I thought they would be bad or anything, but they're really easygoing. _

"Please, sit," the twins invited me, pulling out one of the large chairs in the middle of one side of the table, taking their seats next to me, the place where we normally sat together for meals. For some reason, it was nice sitting in the same spot that we usually do.

Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin sat across from us, instead of returning to the ends of the table. I clenched my hands together in my lap, so they couldn't see how nervous I was, touching the bracelet on my wrist over and over again, twirling it around.

Hikaru looked over at me, and smiled, grabbing one of my hands and squeezing it comfortingly. I gave him a grateful look, and then turned back to their parents.

"So, Maiko, tell us a little bit about yourself," Mrs. Hitachiin said, her eyes darting between me and Hikaru with a knowing expression.

I could feel Hikaru and Kaoru tense up next to me, but I simply smiled, saying, "Of course. I love to swim, I was on the swim team at my old school, and it was probably what I enjoyed doing the most, well that or writing. Writing is one of my favorite things to do, it's a way for me to express myself and my imagination, something I love to do, and feel like I should be able to do more often. I haven't written in so long though," I told her, a look of longing dominating my face. The twins relaxed next to me, this much they already knew. It wasn't anything specific, just my interests, but they had wormed it out of me.

"That is so interesting," Mrs. Hitachiin said, she looked truly fascinated, and I had no idea why, it's not like it was anything particularly unique.

"Thank you," I nodded my head, a slight blush on my face under her compliment.

"Well enough of the light chat, let's dig in," Mr. Hitachiin said, his voice gruff but welcoming.

Everyone laughed and began to reach for the foods scattered around the large wooden table. I chose something easy (well as easy as it gets with rich people), a plate of spaghetti that I prayed would not end up in my lap, and a wine glass of water.

"So what are your plans after high school?" Mr. Hitachiin asked me, planting a fork with a piece of medium-rare steak into his mouth.

"I want to go to college and study english, and also psychology," I answered him. "I want to be able to write, to share my stories with people, but I also want to help. Hopefully, I'll be able to work with kids, and be a child psychologist, at least that's the plan," I explained, gracefully putting another fork of spaghetti through my lips. _So far, so good._

"Psychology, huh?" he inquired, smirking at me. But in a kind way. I don't know how he did it, but he took the evil grin the twins showed, and made it look friendly. Which could either be a good thing or a weapon, I wasn't sure...

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"That's a very interesting career choice, same as the writing, I would love to read something you've written before," he said.

"I would love to show you something, but I'm afraid that I don't have anything," I told him, frowning sadly.

"That's a shame," he agreed. "Well, I'll have to read something someday," he grinned at me, and I returned it with a small smile of my own.

"Of course," I added.

We ate, talking about this and that. Fashion, writing, colleges, Ouran High School, somehow we even got onto the subject of demon bunnies. They were so kind to me, and I found myself smiling a lot. It was like I belonged here.

I took the last bite of noodles and sauce, thanking God that I hadn't done anything to embarrass myself yet.

I spoke too soon.

I burped. And when I say 'burped', I mean belched. I think Canada heard me. I covered my mouth instantly, my cheeks going dark, dark red.

All four of them stared at me for a second, then burst out laughing, saying "ten!" or "psh, only a ten? That was definitely an eleven!" and "eleven isn't even on the scale, boys".

I looked at them in awe, then began to chuckle as well, until we were all laughing like maniacs. My stomach began to hurt, but I didn't care, this was the best moment ever.

Dinner was over too soon, and I found myself wanting to stay longer.

Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin both stood, followed by Hikaru and Kaoru, then me. They both hugged me, and I was sent off with the twins.

"So, uh, how did it go?" I asked them, looking up at the auburn haired twins hopefully.

"Great," Hikaru said, smiling back at me.

"I think they really like you Maiko," Kaoru said, winking.

I sighed, relieved, as we came to my door. "Thanks guys , I'll see you tomorrow. First day of Ouran!"

"Wait, Maiko," Hikaru stopped me, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah?" I questioned, lifting my eyebrows at him, my gaze flickering between our combined hands.

Hikaru blushed a little, releasing my hand while Kaoru snickered under his breath. We both shot the younger twin a death glare, and he tried to hide it with a fake cough, looking around innocently at nothing.

"We have something to show you," they said in unison. I blinked at them, but allowed myself to be dragged up the hallway.

"Fine, but this better be quick, I want to be able to get to sleep early tonight, I'm really nervous about tomorrow, ya know?" I rambled.

"Here we are," they told me, stopping in front of a door that was a couple doors down from their's.

"What's this?" I asked. They only grinned at me, nodding their heads to invite me to go inside. I gave them one last uncertain glance, then grasped the doorknob, opening the door slowly.

I gasped as I saw the room inside. It was bigger than the room I was sleeping in, probably the size of the twins' room, and the walls were painted all sorts of blues, showing pictures of oceans and ponds and lakes. There was also a plane of grass and flowers, with a swing that hung off a tree. I felt like I had just stepped into an art museum in a room. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed, with a canopy over it that looked like a sky with clouds floating in it calmly. I peeked through the drapes on the bed, curious. The sheets had another picture of the ocean, calm and beautiful, and fish swam under it, showing a coral reef so much color. I reached a hand forward, wanting to touch the sheets. They were soft, but my biggest observation was that the bed _wiggled _funny.

"Is this a..." my breath caught in my throat.

"... A water bed," the twins finished for me, matching cheshire cat smiles still lighting up their features.

In the corner of the room stood a beautiful desk with paper and pencils and a computer.

The rug was a dark blue, curling under my feet. _This whole room is blue, it's so perfect. _I walked around the room a little bit more when I noticed three doors.

Opening the first, I found a walk in closet, heavily laden with all sorts of clothes and colors.

The second one contained a bathroom, with a huge mirror, a sink made of white marble, and a vanity table covered in all sorts of make up. These walls were also blue, but just plain, light blue. There was a shower and bath the size of a small swimming pool.

Finally, I opened the last door, or should I say doors. They led to a small balcony that overlooked the garden that stood in the backyard.

I eventually went back into the room, saying, "You guys, this is beautiful."

"It's yours," they told me together.

My eyes lit up, running at them, and pulling them into a big group hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Hey, hey, save the enthusiasm for the host club," Hikaru joked.

I gave him another smile then a nod. "Ok. I'll see you guys tomorrow for my first day!" I said as they left the room, still beaming.

I looked around at my new room once again, then sighed. I took off the dress, throwing it into a laundry basket, then threw on some pajamas, washing all the make up off my face as I did so.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I was laying down, thinking, with the lamp still on.

_School tomorrow. _I thought, reaching over to turn off the light.

I gasped (again) as I did so, staring up at the ceiling. Scattered around the ceiling were a bunch of glow in the dark stars. And I was able to find real constellations. I laid there, beaming up at the beautiful vision, promising myself to hug the twins when I woke up tomorrow.

Little did I know, the twins were lying in their bed, staring up at their own constellations, and beaming as they thought of me finding mine.

**I know, this chapter turned out really bad, and I am so, so sorry, but I hope you don't hate for me for it XD he he... ok I'm done now.**

**Oh, if you could, check out my other story I just started! I'm really excited for it, so if you could read it (and review :) ) then that would be really great! Thanks!**


	19. The First Day

**Haha! This is my one hundredth page on Word! Wooooooooooo! Ok, I'm calm. That was about all I had to say, so now for chapter 19.**

**Oh, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Maiko... and my cliche plotline. **

Chapter 19: The First Day

"I have to wear that? But that thing is hideous! And I look terrible in yellow," I complained as the twins held up the dress that was the dress code for Ouran. The thing was ghastly, a big puffy dress that would go to my ankles, and looked like someone had stuck a pillow in the sleeves on each of the shoulders. It had a small red bow at the collar, neatly tied.

"Yup," they answered cheerily, looking the dress up and down, then back to me with biggest smirks I had ever seen.

"Is everything a joke to you?" I glared at them, crossing my arms at my chest stubbornly.

Exchanging a glance, their grins widened, if that was even possible, and replied, "Yes."

"Do I have to?" I sighed, nodding to the... _dress_ they held.

"Also a yes," they said.

"Will you guys stop talking in unison?" I pleaded, giving the outfit a disgusted look. I wouldn't touch that thing with ten foot long stick.

"No."

"Please?"

"Never."

"That dress is appalling."

"Oh, we know."

"I'm scared that if I put it on, it will possess me and I'll become one of _them_."

"Like that could ever happen."

"Would it be so bad to just let me wear regular clothes? I mean this is a school for the rich, it's not like any of the dress code rules will actually be reinforced..."

"Do you really want to stand out on your first day?"

"No, but I already will, hanging around you two."

"Fair enough."

"Please stop talking in unison!"

"No!"

"This argument is going in circles..."

"Just wear the dress."

"Ugh, _fine_."

I reached forward and grasped one of the sleeves. Each twin released the side they were holding so that I had it in my hand. Giving them a dirty look, I began walking towards my room to change, holding the dress about a foot away from me and scowling at it like it carried a disease.

The dress was uncomfortable and contained a large amount of lace that scratched against my skin, causing me to walk like a penguin in attempt to hold it off my legs, my arms outstretched. "How do the girls at your school wear this thing?" I question them, shifting the dress once again in disgust.

"Simple," Hikaru began.

"They're used to the rich clothing," Kaoru finished it with a quirky smile.

I shook my head at them, letting out a side.

"Well come on then," they urged, walking out the door.

"Wait for me!" I call after them, hobbling out the door, down the steps, and into the limo behind them.

XxXxX

"Hello, Maiko," Haruhi greets me as I step out of the long black car.

"Hello," I reply.

She looks down at the dress I was wearing and tries to hide a snort. "However did they get you to wear that thing?"

"To be honest, I don't know," I groan, attempting to walk normally into the school. "Hey, you think if I cut my hair they'd let me wear the men's outfit?" I ask her, my eyes growing big in mock hope.

"I don't think so," she laughed.

"Uuuuuggggghhhhh, I'll have to get the twins' mom to make me something else to wear, or something, this thing is absolutely horrible!" I exclaim and she nods in agreement.

"What do you have first?" she asks me, peering over my shoulder at my brand new schedule.

"Uhm, I'm in class 1A for homeroom, I'm assuming you have the same thing?"

"Yes," she answers, smiling at me. "And the twins," she warns with a chuckle.

"That I already knew, I'm prepared, for the most part," I say as we approach the door. "This is it." I can't help but notice that I'm shaking.

"Yup," Haruhi says, then gives me a comforting look. "Here we go," she allows me to take a deep breath before she throws the door open and we step inside.

Giving me one last smile that said 'you can do it!', Haruhi went to sit down at her desk as I went to the sensei's desk.

"You're the new student, correct?" he presses me before I have the chance to say anything, and without looking up.

"Yes," I confirm.

"Funny. This doesn't have your last name," he adds, finally turning to look at me with interested eyes.

"That's weird," I replied. "Must've gotten lost in the system," I give him a shrug for good measure.

"Must have..." he trails off, his eyes narrowing. He stared at me for a few seconds, me squirming uncomfortably under his dark-eyed gaze, then he finally stands, addressing the class before us. "Students, this is our new student, Maiko," he gestures to me, "Maiko, if you would, tell us a bit about yourself."

I step forward, leading a stray bit of hair behind my ear, then holding my arm awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Maiko."

"Hi," the class choruses back, and I couldn't help but laugh at the twins' extended "heeeeeyyyyy."

"I love to write," I tell them. "I also love to swim. And watch movies and tv, I've become a bit more of a nerd as of late as I have before," I chuckle at this. Hey, it was the twins' fault. They were gone all day, I was bored, and they have a huge tv, a comfortable couch, and every movie and tv show you could possibly think of. "I absolutely despise math," I made a face as if I had just eaten a bitter peanut (you know the face I'm talking about, don't lie), causing the room to laugh. "And I like history, but I hate textbooks and taking notes." I turn to look at the sensei, who seemed to enjoy not doing anything, because he waved at me to go on. _Fine. _"Um, I like to think of myself as a creative person, and I can be kind, " the twins snorted at this, and I scowled back at them, "but I can also get angry really easily. What can I say? I'm an emotional person. I'm also a fairly sarcastic person. That's about it." I finish, not even looking at the sensei this time as I walk to the back of the room, taking a seat behind Haruhi.

The day droned on slowly. I struggled a bit in some of my classes, and was incredibly lucky to find that in one of my classes we actually just wrote a story, about whatever we wanted to, the teacher collecting them at the end. I had to give my introduction a few times over again, each time easier than the last.

By the end of the day, I just wanted to go home and sleep, having been a considerably long day, but as I left my last class, I was kidnapped by the twins and drug to Music Room #3 to where the other hosts were waiting for us.

"You guys are late," Kyoya informed us as we entered the overly large room.

"We had to pick up Maiko," the twins chimed their excuse.

"I was dragged down a hallway, I think that's reason enough," I tell him, flashing the twins a glare. "So what are we going to do today?" I ask, looking around at the others.

"Well, it being your first day, we thought of cosplaying to celebrate the newbie, but we also thought that that might be slightly overwhelming," Kyoya explains, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, and yeah, it would be, just a bit. So it's just going to be a plain old day?" I inquire hopefully.

Kyoya smirked and my heart dropped, "For the most part," he tells me. "The only thing different is that we are simply going to have Tamaki introduce you."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," he assures me. "Now go get changed." Kyoya throws a bag with clothes in my hand, and I'm suddenly excited to get out of the dress.

Walking over to the changing rooms, I searched the contents of the bag, sweatdropping at the outfit they had given me. When I pulled back the curtain of the dressing room, I was wearing the boys' uniform, a blue blazer, with a tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. I approached Kyoya with a look of confusion. "Why am I wearing the boys' uniform?"

"It was Tamaki's idea. Just for today, he wanted you to wear the same thing as the hosts to symbolize that you are one of us now," he explains.

"That makes no sense whatsoever," I deadpan. "But this is more comfortable than the abomination that is the girls' uniform."

He nods, and I walk away, realizing they were preparing to open the doors. Tamaki was already outside telling the girls that there was a new 'host' deemed the best friend type, and that they were in fact a girl.

I slid up to Hikaru and Kaoru, giving them a nervous smile that they returned with a genuine one of their own. "It'll be fine, Maiko," Hikaru encourages.

"Yeah, besides, all you have to do is go around and interact, it's not that bad, is it," Kaoru adds.

"What could possibly go wrong?" they finish together.

"Everything," I say bluntly.

"Fair enough," Hikaru says, and the doors open.

Girls poor into the club, going around to find their hosts whilst I stood off to the side being awkward. Tamaki made his way to the front of the room and gestured that I follow him. I sigh, but do as he tells me.

"Everyone, please listen up!" he calls, and the excited chat of the room dies down to hushed whispers. "This is Maiko, our new member," he introduces, and I beam at them, remembering what Kyoya told me to do. "Mostly, she'll just be going around talking to everyone. If you need any help feel free to talk to her. Any questions?"

"Why is she wearing the guys uniform?" one of the girls in the back snickered.

I stepped forward, signaling to Tamaki that I'll take this question. "I am wearing the guys uniform because _apparently _it signifies that I am a part of the club. Be honest, how stupid do I look?" I whisper the last part to them as if we were sharing a secret, causing a few of the girls to giggle.

Tamaki looked offended. "You look amazing, I personally think it was a brilliant idea to put you into the guys uniform!" he objected.

"That's because it was your idea," I tell him. "Any more questions?" I ask, changing the subject.

The room remained silent, the girls looking to each other to see if anyone was going to ask anything else. "No? Ok, so I guess we shall let the hosting commense!" I announce, stepping off to the side.

Now, who to visit first? Tamaki would be the obvious idea, being the most popular host, but his whole 'princess, you are the most amazing perfect thing in the whole word, I confess my love to you from the highest mountain, to the deepest ocean' act was a little off-putting, to be honest. Next, I would think the twins, but then I'd be putting up with the same thing I did at their house, so I think I need a break. Besides, their act of was a little creepy, but I did like the mischievous streak. Maybe later. Then there's Kyoya. I don't think he actually does any hosting, mostly I think he just deals with the money and everything like that. But I do have to be seen socializing with him at _some _point, but I think I'm going to keep putting off the bombardment of questions. I liked hanging out with Haruhi, but she was in a very deep conversation with one of her costumers, and seemed to be doing perfectly fine on her own.

_Hmmmm, _I thought. _So many choices... _My stomach rumbled, and I realized how hungry I was. _Aha! That's it! Honey! And Mori! And cake!_

I made my way over to the table where Honey was sitting with Mori and Usa-chan. "Hey Honey, mind if I join you?" I ask.

"Mai-chan!" he squealed happily, running up to me to give me a hug.

"I guess that's a yes," I chuckled, picking him up and hugging him back. A collective "awwww!" sounded from all the girls seated around them. _Bingo!_

"Do you want some cake, Mai-chan?" Honey offered, climbing out of my grip and holding up an elegant piece of white cake.

"Yes, please," I beamed, accepting the offer.

I spent the next half an hour talking with Honey about everything from what things would be made of in Candyland and attempting to get Mori to say something more than just 'Yeah'. He even let me hold Usa-chan.

"Thank you for the cake, Honey, but I have to go talk to some of the other hosts now," I tell him, standing up from the couch and brushing off cake crumbs.

"Ok!" he exclaims. "Bye-bye Mai-chan!" he hugged me goodbye, and I ruffled his hair happily.

I looked around and decided I would visit Haruhi next, and began to make my way over to where she sat with a few girls.

I greeted Haruhi and sat down next to her, with a smile at the girls. We began talking about anything and everything, and it was actually kind of fun.

_Maybe this whole host thing won't be so bad... _I smile to myself.

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry that this is so late... I blame school. And the fact that I have been getting really into my other story... **_**Anyways, **_**sorry. Again. Oh and sorry for the cruddy chapter, it was a little rushed. Ok bye.**


End file.
